La compañera del millonario
by Gabylor
Summary: Con 42 años Renéesme Cullen está convencida de que ya no es un chando por sobrevivir, todo lo que busca es un trabajo.Jacob es un macho alfa que ha estado buscando a su compañera toda su vida.¿Podrá Jacob convencerla de que están destinados? ¿Qué sucederá cuando una mujer se interponga en su camino? Parte 1/2. Si se portan bien...habrá secuela. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_¿Qué Deseas? _

La voz en su cabeza siempre atacaba a Renéesme Cullen cuando no quería pensar en esas cosas. En la ducha, lavando los platos, o tratando de dormir era cuando la voz se negaba a dejarla sola. No se preguntaba si se originaba en el Cielo, en el infierno, o en su propio corazón necesitado. Siempre que venía, deseaba que no volviera y la dejara sola.

_¿Qué deseas? _

Esa noche la oscura y sexy voz se enroscaba alrededor de ella, invitándola a pedir un deseo de cualquier cosa que su corazón deseara. Ella había respondido antes, aunque no pasó nada. ¿Qué hacía que esta noche pudiera ser de cualquier forma diferente?

Su lista de los "Yo deseo" era larga, abarcando todos los aspectos de su vida de una forma u otra. Siendo realistas, todo se reducía a dos cosas: dinero y un tipo bien parecido, un hombre bien dotado que supiera cómo utilizar lo que se le había dado.

Una especie de bien parecido hombre bien dotado, con cubos de dinero reducía aún más su lista. Sobre todo si salía de una de las docenas de novelas de romance erótico que leía y releía y que la hacían babear aún más. Un macho grande, alfa, hermoso. Tomaría incluso a un hombre paranormal. Tal vez no un vampiro, pero no se alejaría de un were que cambiara de forma con el hombre, con el deseo sexual de un perro y un montón de dinero en el banco.

Pero eso nunca sucedería. Los héroes de romance erótico no pasaban de los libros, no importaba lo mucho que deseara uno. Incluso si lo hicieran, un hombre así nunca miraría dos veces en su dirección. Nadie la miraba con deseo brillando en sus ojos. Ni siquiera su exmarido.

Sabía que era demasiado baja para su peso y también demasiado redonda para adaptarse a los dictados de la moda. Como una comedora emocional, que odiaba las dietas, y el ejercicio nunca quitaba los kilos de más y las pulgadas alrededor su cintura y caderas. No tenía ni el dinero ni el sentido de la estética para mantener su guardarropa actualizado, aunque hubiese querido. La cómoda, clásica ropa era más importante para ella que la que dictaba del diseñador de moda, caliente, caliente de esta temporada.

Renéesme experimentó con un puñado de relaciones de una sola noche y una relación que duró seis meses, todas AM - antes del matrimonio. Su matrimonio con Quil había durado quince años, terminando hacía tres años cuando la había dejado por una mujer de la mitad de su tamaño y dos tercios de su edad.

A los cuarenta y dos, ahora dormía sola y se quedaba alejada de los hombres. En cambio, se sumergía en las fantasías de felices para siempre que encontraba en las novelas románticas.

Cuando descubrió el género del romance erótico y explícito y el sexo imaginativo que contenían, comenzó a comprar los libros sexys a granel, aunque su presupuesto había gritado en señal de protesta.

Cada noche, después de un día en el banco donde trabajaba como empleada, llegaba a casa para leer sobre sexo caliente y relaciones que parecían funcionar, al menos hasta que la palabra "Fin" era desplazado de su vista. Si sólo encontrara a un héroe romántico – como los de los libros para ella.

_¿Qué deseas? _

La persiste voz, cada vez más exigente. Nunca fue capaz de conciliar el sueño si no encontraba una manera de silenciarla.

Necesitaba descanso esta noche. Tenía que ser fuerte y estar preparada y bien despierta para la entrevista de trabajo que tenía a primera hora de la mañana.

Sobrevivió a las dos primeras rondas con los subordinados de las Empresas Black, y se suponía que pasó los controles físicos y de fondo ya que habían programado una tercera entrevista con la mujer con la que realmente trabajaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar mañana, y esperar tener un nuevo trabajo.

_"¿Qué deseas?" _

"Ya basta. Quiero mi propia historia de romance erótico. Quiero conocer al hombre perfecto. Guapo y sexy con una gran cantidad de dinero en el banco y un pene que sepa utilizar para satisfacernos a los dos. Un hombre que me nutra y me proteja y que me ame como soy, con curvas y todo. Un hombre que no se preocupe por mi potencial y si lo puedo conseguir. Deseo que uno de esos dioses del sexo de los libros de romance tome forma humana, que se enamore inmediatamente de mí, y cuide de mí por el resto de mi vida. Si no puedo tener eso, entonces deseo un nuevo trabajo que me pague realmente bien. Un trabajo que sea interesante y llene mi necesidad de ser cuidada. Así que ya está, ¿feliz? Eso es lo que deseo. Ahora infiernos déjame sola".

Volviéndose, Renéesme golpeó varias veces la almohada antes de tirar de las sábanas sobre su cabeza hasta que sólo su cara estuvo expuesta al aire fresco. Con un suspiro de cansancio, movió las piernas más cerca de su pecho y ella misma se abrazó para conciliar el sueño.

Nadie había acusado al multimillonario Jacob Black de ser un héroe. Despiadado, impulsado por el infierno, un hijo de puta, tipo A, bastardo macho alfa que _siempre_ conseguía lo que quería eran descripciones más exactas utilizadas por sus amigos y enemigos.

Una de las pocas personas que no se sentían de esa manera era su madre. Ella comprendía que tanto su composición genética como su tipo A de personalidad lo condicionaban. Como un were, _tenía_ que estar a cargo y cuidar de aquellos que le importaban.

Irrumpiendo en el vestíbulo del edificio de las Empresas Black donde una docena de contables, el doble de abogados, y quien sabía cuanto personal de apoyo mantenía la empresa en crecimiento, incluso cuando otras empresas fracasaban, Jacob quiso gritar de frustración. Después de una semana de negociaciones con un conglomerado europeo que estuvo tratando de comprar por tres años, el acuerdo había muerto en el último momento. El propietario se había retirado debido a que su bufete no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de Jacob o alguna mierda por el estilo.

Se había subido al jet corporativo agotado y esperando con impaciencia correr alrededor de su finca de cincuenta hectáreas en las afueras de la ciudad seguido por una ducha caliente y una docena de horas de sueño. Entonces Sam le recordó que era jueves por la mañana, y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la ciudad para el desayuno semanal con su madre. Por lo general, esas dos horas de desayunos eran su tiempo para relajarse y ponerse al día, así como asegurarse que Jared y Emily estuvieran cuidando bien de ella.

Por desgracia, esa semana no fue la visita que había esperado que fuera. Su madre se pasó toda la comida recordándole que tenía treinta y cinco años, y que su tiempo de ponerse serio y encontrar a su pareja había pasado. Escuchó con respeto mientras ella continuaba hablando sobre la felicidad y la alegría que encontraría con ella, una vez que reclamara a la compañera que el universo tenía destinada sólo para él. A pesar de la tentación, no le gruñó para decirle que estuvo buscándola desde la escuela y que estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de que estuviera en cualquier lugar donde pudiera ser encontrada.

Su madre también le recordó que su presencia sería requerida en una subasta de caridad esta noche. Formaba parte del comité que decidía una subasta que podría ser la manera perfecta de recaudar fondos para renovar el teatro histórico local.

Estaba agotado, sufría de jet lag, y estaba nervioso por tanto café y muy poco sueño. Sus vaqueros azules desteñidos, desgastados, sus botas de vaquero, y chaqueta de cuero maltratada se sentían cómodos para viajar, pero no eran adecuados para el funcionamiento de una empresa de miles de millones de dólares. También llegaría una hora más tarde a la oficina, y Jacob Black _nunca_ llegaba tarde.

A mitad de camino por el vestíbulo, vaciló cuando inhaló un aroma glorioso. Cerrando los ojos, aspiró el aire de nuevo. Una atractiva combinación de vainilla, canela, y miel se envolvió a su alrededor y cortó sus emociones negativas al instante. Desde el primer latido del corazón al siguiente, se puso duro y caliente y ansioso para reclamar a su compañera.

Era ella. Su mujer. La pareja que estuvo buscando desde la pubertad. No tenía que ir en su búsqueda como lo había prometido a su madre sólo veinte minutos antes. La había encontrado. Pero, ¿cómo lo supo ella?

Al abrir los ojos, barrió el vestíbulo. ¿Cuál sería? Tres mujeres y un hombre esperaban sus citas. Jacob desestimó al hombre inmediatamente. De ninguna manera sería el compañero destinado a un hombre. Sin embargo, ¿cuál de ellas sería? No podía acercarse y oler el cuello de cada mujer. Sólo conseguiría ser abofeteado, pero ¿qué haría una vez que supiera cual de ellas era? ¿Caería de rodillas y le rogaría que fuera su compañera?

No, tenía que ser más discreto. Llenando sus pulmones de nuevo con el olor dulce de su compañera, terminó de cruzar la habitación y pasó a través de las puertas de cristal esmerilado que separaban el vestíbulo del interior funcional de la oficina. Se detuvo en la primera puerta abierta y volvió en sí. Sue sabría lo que estaba pasando. Sue sabía todo lo que pasaba en la empresa, incluso si él no lo sabía.

"¿Quiénes son las personas en el vestíbulo?", Preguntó a la mujer mayor que parecía agobiada mientras apilaban varios archivos juntos.

"Los candidatos para asistentes personales que me prometiste."

Jacob frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué están todos aquí a la vez?"

"Al igual que a ti, se me hizo tarde. ¿Cómo está tu madre?"

"Me está exigiendo que encuentre a mi compañera."

Sue sonrió con su "disfrutar del jefe" sonrisa. "¿Y?"

Sue Clearwater fue la primera empleada de las Empresas Black diecisiete años antes, cuando Jacob había comenzado la compañía en el cobertizo del patio trasero de sus padres. Como tal, ella sabía todo de los secretos de Jacob, entre ellos el de su verdadera naturaleza. También era como una segunda madre para él, así como una asesora de confianza. Ella y su madre hablaban todos los días y eran de la misma opinión diciéndole que tenía que encontrar a una compañera en lugar de salir con un interminable desfile de hermosos, dulces pero poco profundas, mujeres del brazo.

"Encontrar una compañera de vida no es tan fácil como podrías pensar." Jacob se volvió hacia su oficina, pero cambió de opinión cuando Sue lo siguió a la sala. Cuando entró en la sala de conferencias, siguió y se sentó en la esquina. Sue frunció el ceño, pero no salió de la habitación.

Una vez sentados, Jacob abrió el archivo que le ofreció y miró el contenido. Su memoria fotográfica era muy útil mientras revisaba las páginas, que tenían todo lo que podría desear saber sobre una tal Renéesme Cullen. Le entregó la carpeta de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba listo. Sue tomó el teléfono y marcó a la recepcionista.

Renéesme hojeaba una vieja copia de la revista de una mujer que pensaba que era ofensiva. Había visto la revista antes en la tienda, y cada semana promocionaba una nueva dieta con que quitarse kilos así como nuevas formas de mantener a un hombre caliente y cachondo y otras tonterías.

Y cada tema parecía contradecir el de la semana anterior. Ya había ojeado varias revistas de negocios viejas y una de salud y estado físico. Y pasó una hora desde su llegada, y nadie se molestó en explicarle porque se suscitó el atraso. En su lugar, cada quince minutos otro hombre mucho más joven, mejor vestido se acercaba, le daba su nombre a la recepcionista, y se sentaba.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando él entró a la habitación. Con sus jeans gastados, botas de vaquero y una chaqueta de cuero negro que parecía que había llevado por todo el mundo y traído de regreso. A excepción de la ropa, parecía haber salido justo de la portada de uno de sus novelas románticas eróticas. Ella cerró su boca abierta y se limpió discretamente las esquinas de la misma para asegurarse de no estar babeando.

Sus dedos picaron con necesidad de pasar a través del rizado, negro pelo que abrazaba su cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos color negro brillantes estaban llenos de enojo. Parecía una nube de tormenta a punto de explotar. A medio camino a través de la habitación, se detuvo. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Cuando abrió los ojos, la ira se fue, y barrió la sala con una fuerte mirada de evaluación.

Cuando se encontró con sus ojos azul-verdosos brillantes, su estómago dio un vuelco y dejó de respirar. Era magnífico.

Sus bragas se humedecieron de sólo mirarlo. Ningún hombre, ni siquiera su exmarido, la había excitado sólo con caminar en la habitación y mirarla. Antes de tirarse a sus pies, él se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta de vidrio esmerilado, detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista. Fue entonces cuando lo reconoció. Ese magnífico hombre era Jacob Black.

Unos minutos más tarde, un teléfono sonó. Después de una breve conversación, la mujer de la recepción levantó la vista. "¿Renéesme Cullen?" "Sí". Renéesme recogió su bolso y se levantó.

"Pase esta puerta y por el pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda."

"Gracias", dijo Renéesme mientras cruzaba la puerta de vidrio esmerilado que el hombre acababa de pasar. Pensó que lo olía, a tierra, almizclado y masculino, luego se reprendió por ser extravagante.

Se detuvo un momento antes de la segunda puerta del pasillo a la izquierda.

"Sé inteligente, sé cooperativa, y no te dobles", murmuró para sí misma mientras levantaba la mano. Golpeando dos veces, hizo una mueca cuando sonó demasiado fuerte en el silencioso pasillo.

"Entre"

Al abrir la puerta, tragó cuando lo vio sentado en la esquina.

"Buenos días, Srta. Cullen. Por favor, siéntese." La mujer sentada en la mesa de conferencias se agitó hacia adelante.

Una vez sentada, Renéesme cruzó las manos en su regazo para que no vieran sus dedos juntos retorcerse nerviosamente. ¿Podría lograr pasar los próximos minutos, sin hacer el ridículo babeando sobre la mesa o arrojándose al dios del sexo sentado en la esquina?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tacháááááááánnnn! Como os habreis dado cuenta, esto es un Nessie/Jacob...me pareció lo mas adequado, dada la trama de la novela.**

**REPITO: No busco historias para adadptar, adapto historias que leo y me gustan. **

**Eso es por que aveces hay historias que ya estaban adaptadas...Lo siento, pero nunca miro si esta adaptada o no la historia que subo.**

**Bueeeeenooo...espero y la disfruteis.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Vainilla, canela y miel se envolvieron a su alrededor tan pronto como ella se sentó. Un momento después, el olor de su excitación se añadió al dulce aroma llenando la habitación. La sangre subió a su pene, y Jacob se sintió feliz por permanecer sentado. Echándose hacia atrás, cruzó la pierna derecha encima de su muslo izquierdo, con la esperanza de dar a su pene inflamado más espacio y al mismo tiempo esconder el bulto repentino de sus pantalones vaqueros. Tragó y luchó contra el impulso de saltar sobre la mesa para llegar a su compañera.

Renéesme Cullen no podía ser bella para los estándares actuales, pero nunca le habían ido las anoréxicas, de pelo largo, criaturas como niñas abandonadas que poblaban el mundo en esos días. Prefería una mujer que pareciera mujer. El cabello castaño de Renéesme brillaba en rojo y dorado con el marco de las luces. El corte pixie despeinado se adaptaba a su rostro ovalado. Pecas espolvoreaban su la nariz, mejillas y frente, demostrando que no tenía miedo del sol, pero no estaba tan bronceada. Sus ojos marrones dorados brillaban con inteligencia. Las pocas líneas alrededor de sus ojos demostraban que sonreía con facilidad, aunque también tomó nota de las líneas entre las cejas por la preocupación.

Su cuerpo era voluptuoso con las curvas que una mujer debía tener. Curvas de las que un hombre podría aferrarse mientras la amaba. Curvas para decirle al mundo que era una mujer. Renéesme Cullen era perfecta. Gracias a los dioses, había encontrado a su compañera.

La verificación de Sue de sus antecedentes le decían que tenía cuarenta y dos años y que era divorciada sin hijos. Parecía mucho más joven, aunque vio el dolor y la profunda sabiduría en sus ojos.

El chequeo financiero de Sue demostraba que pagaba sus cuentas a tiempo. Había alquilado una pequeña casa en una vieja urbanización vecina, cerca del distrito comercial. No era un barrio seguro, y no podía ver la hora de que se mudara para salir de allí. Sus pruebas de drogas habían salido limpias. No tenía enfermedades, aunque su presión arterial estaba un poco alta. Probablemente debido al estrés, conjeturó.

Él se echó hacia atrás mientras Sue comenzó la entrevista, aunque antes de que Renéesme Cullen se sentara, él ya había decidido que no podía trabajar para las Empresas Black. Ella le pertenecía.

"Soy Sue Clearwater. ¿Estás aquí para la entrevista del puesto de asistente?"

"Sí, señora"

La Sra. Clearwater reanudó el estudio de su curriculum vitae un momento antes de soltarlo y cruzar las manos sobre él. "Tu currículum parece tener un agujero grande, Srita. Cullen. ¿Qué estaba haciendo hasta tres años atrás?"

"Estaba casada. A mi ex marido no le gustaba que trabajara fuera del hogar".

"¿Y por qué estás interesada en este puesto?"

A pesar de que Renéesme estaba centrada en la mujer haciéndole preguntas, no podía dejar de notar el gesto del hombre después de que ella habló de su ex marido. ¿Acaso no aprobaba que un hombre cuidara de su esposa? ¿O fue el tono agrio que nunca podría parecer borrar a la hora de hablar sobre su exmarido?

"El banco donde trabajaba hizo recorte de personal. Como una mujer sola, soy la responsable de pagar mis cuentas."

Mantén tus respuestas cortas. No divagues o te quejes acerca de cómo la vida puede ser injusta.

Después de un par de preguntas más, ninguna de los cuales fue tan invasiva o completa como ella había esperado en una tercera entrevista, la mujer cerró el archivo y se levantó.

"Gracias por venir, Srta. Cullen. Estaremos en contacto."

"Gracias por su tiempo", dijo cortésmente, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de decepción. Recibiría la carta de "Gracias, pero no, gracias" en el correo en los próximos días, mientras que alguien más obtendría la llamada telefónica ofreciéndole el trabajo.

Al salir de la habitación, trabajó duro para evitar que sus lágrimas se salieran control. Una vez sola en el pasillo, miró a su alrededor por el baño de damas. En lugar de irse al vestíbulo, se dirigió en la dirección opuesta. Tenía que controlar sus salvajes emociones antes de poder enfrentarse a los otros candidatos al trabajo, uno de los cuales lo obtendría.

Jacob olió su decepción mientras estrechaba la mano de Sue y asintió en silencio en su dirección. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Jacob puso en pie. "Mía".

Sue lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. "Me dijiste apenas la semana pasada que no querías una asistente personal, en ningún caso. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?"

Jacob la miró y sonrió, preguntándose si se vería como un lobo a la caza ya que era como se sentía. "Es mi compañera.

Entrevista a los otros y tú misma elige a uno como asistente, excepto a ella. Es mía." Salió de la habitación sin decir palabra. Tenía que atrapar a Renéesme Cullen antes de que pudiera desaparecer.

En el pasillo, captó su delicioso perfume, teñido de tristeza y amarga desesperación. La siguió hasta el baño de mujeres. La próxima candidata entró en la sala de conferencias detrás de él, pero no le importó. Había encontrado a su compañera. Nada más importaba, hasta que reclamara a Renéesme Cullen como suya.

Una vez en el baño, Renéesme entró en el primer cubículo, cerró la puerta, y sacó un trozo de papel higiénico del rollo. Después de borrar las gotas de sudor de su cara y cuello, se concentró en su respiración. No podía tener la crisis que tanto deseaba. No hasta que llegara a casa, donde podría gritar y llorar y meterse en la cama y esconderse por un tiempo antes de comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda. Tampoco podía volver a la sala de entrevistas y arrojarse a los pies de Jacob Black. No importaba que con sólo mirarla la hiciera sentir más femenina de lo que Quil lo hizo durante su matrimonio completo.

¿Qué había en el playboy multimillonario que la removía completamente? Claro que era precioso, tan rico como varios países de tamaño mediano, y olía pecaminosamente delicioso. Pero también estaba fuera de su alcance. Mucho, mucho más allá de la clase de hombre que pudiera esperar conocer y enamorarse.

Tanto como conseguir el trabajo perfecto, estar por su cuenta y ser independiente. Tendría que llamar a su hermano Anthony esa noche, y ver cómo estaba el mercado de trabajo en Santa Fe. Por supuesto, tendría que enviarle dinero para mudarse.

Finalmente sintiendo que podía caminar hasta su coche sin llorar, Renéesme respiró hondo y salió del baño. Al entrar en el pasillo, se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien apoyado en la pared de la puerta. Mirando hacia arriba, parpadeó cuando reconoció un par de ojos color oscuro. Jacob Black estaba fuera del baño de mujeres, y parecía como si hubiera estado allí un rato.

"¿Sr. Black?"

"Ah, ahí estás. Tenía miedo de que pudieras haber escapado por la ventana o algo así."

Enderezándose, se alzó sobre ella. Era alto, muy alto. Por lo menos un pie más alto que sus propios cinco y medio pies, y grande en todo. Exactamente lo contrario a Quil. Justo la clase de hombre que siempre había encontrado más atractivo. Su sonrisa le ponía las rodillas débiles y sus pezones duros. "No hay ventanas ahí dentro." Renéesme se estremeció al oír su estúpida respuesta. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar rogarle que la follara. Una mirada hacia abajo por su cuerpo mostró un generoso bulto detrás de la bragueta de sus vaqueros. ¿Podría estar interesado? ¿En ella?

"Y doy las gracias al cielo por ello. Ven conmigo, por favor." Envolvió una mano grande alrededor de su brazo, guiándola al final del pasillo. Se abrió paso entre un conjunto de puertas de doble vidrio esmerilado, más allá de un escritorio vacío, y por la puerta abierta del fondo.

"¿Quieres algo? ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Agua?" Cerró las puertas una vez que estuvieron dentro.

Un whisky triple estaría bien. Renéesme tragó antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, gracias, Sr. Black."

"Por favor, llámame Jacob."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"¿Por qué debo llamarlo Jacob?" Renéesme encontró su mirada, con su corazón palpitando, con sudor en sus palmas. ¿Qué querría de ella?

"Podrías llamarme amante, compañero, pareja, pero Jacob estará bien por ahora." Él se acercó y bajó la cabeza mientras sus manos reclamaban sus hombros, impidiéndole alejarse.

Tan pronto como sus labios tocaron los suyos, el corazón de Renéesme dio un grito rebelde que estuvo segura que podría haber escuchado. Por propia voluntad, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura que le quedaba bien apretada. Quiso protestar cuando retrocedió una fracción de pulgada, rompiendo el beso.

Con un gruñido suave que sonó como "mi compañera", él trazó sus labios con su lengua. Un brazo por sus hombros la sostenía en un lugar seguro, mientras que la otra acariciaba arriba y abajo de su espina como si tratara de asegurarse de que ella era real. Por primera vez en años más de los que quería pensar, Renéesme se sintió deseada. Se apretó aún más, sin nunca querer que esa reconfortante, protección cálida que florecía en ella finalizara.

"¿Tú qué?", preguntó ella cuando su cerebro le tomó sentido a sus palabras.

Sus brazos se apretaron mientras su lengua presionaba para entrar. Sus labios se separaron en un suspiro, ansiosos por un poco de él. Él se movió provisionalmente primero, explorando sus dientes, lengua y boca entera. Luego se retiró, y lo siguió con entusiasmo. Él sabía a café caro, a canela en rollo, y a hombre sexy. El sabor fue directo a su cabeza, iniciando una lujuria como nunca había sentido antes.

Sus pezones se endurecieron como bolas de acero, y su vagina se llenó de calor y humedad mientras el beso seguía y seguía. Se quedó sin aliento mientras una considerable erección presionó la suavidad de su vientre. Nunca había sentido a un hombre tan grande o tan fuerte como Jacob. De hecho, ningún hombre había conseguido ponerse duro con sólo besarla.

Su vagina se apretó, recordándole que estuvo vacía durante demasiado tiempo.

Aunque era una lectora voraz de novelas erótico-románticas, aún no había comprado ningún juguete sexual, y sus dedos no eran lo mismo que el pene de un hombre. Ella comenzó a frotar su vientre contra su duro pene, queriendo más. Él dio un fuerte tirón en respuesta.

¿Qué se sentiría follar con alguien tan grande? Ese pensamiento cayó como un cubo de hielo en su ardiente ensoñación. Ella era mala en el sexo. No estuvo con un hombre en casi siete años, desde que su ex-marido le había dicho que prefería ser célibe a dormir con su grasiento trasero.

Empujando con fuerza contra el pecho de Jacob, ella tiró de sus brazos. Retrocediendo, no se detuvo hasta que varios metros los separaron. "Oh Dios", susurró. "¿Qué demonios he hecho?"

Se secó las manos temblorosas sobre las mejillas ardiendo antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su rechoncha cintura. Era pequeña y tenía sobrepeso y era pobre. Nadie la deseaba. En especial, no un rico, y hermoso hombre que la derretía con una mirada.

"Renéesme, está bien." La voz profunda de Jacob le acarició los nervios y de alguna manera los tranquilizó. El sonido se envolvió alrededor de ella como un abrigo en un día amargo frío. "Esto está destinado a ser así. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro."

Renéesme negó y se secó las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas. "No. No puede estar interesado en mí. Yo no soy... yo no..."

Ella sorbió sus lágrimas cuando la enormidad de sus insuficiencias planeó sobre ella. Él era tan perfecto, hermoso, rico y tan sexy que casi dolía mirarlo. Ella, en cambio, estaba tan lejos de la perfección que no podía ver su resplandor en el horizonte. Se volvió y corrió hacia la puerta.

Una mano grande y cálida se cerró sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera abrir la cerradura.

"No me puedes dejar."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Eres mi compañera, y ahora que por fin te he encontrado, nunca te dejaré ir."


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El aire alrededor de ellos se había cubierto con el delicioso aroma de su excitación combinada. Ahora el olor había cambiado mientras su miedo llenaba el aire. Poco a poco se volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos color azul- verdosos claro se abrieron imposiblemente más amplios, con la superficie brillante de lágrimas.

El cielo le ayudara, ella era preciosa, aunque no entendía lo que la hizo llorar. ¿Cómo no había visto su belleza antes? Si la hubiera conocido en la calle, hubiera supuesto que era unos diez años menor de sus cuarenta y dos años.

Quería tirar de ella dentro de su piel y llevarla a su alrededor cerca de su corazón. Quería follarla hasta que se olvidara de todos los demás hombres con los que estuvo nunca. No le importara que hubiese estado casada antes. Eso era el pasado. Nada importaba, excepto su futuro. Juntos.

De aquí en adelante, ella le pertenecía.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Estás loco, ¿verdad? ¿O es que te diviertes excitando mujeres gordas con tu increíble capacidad de besar?"

Cuando ella oyó esas palabras salir de su boca con ese tipo ácido, dolorido tono, cerró los ojos y deseó que hubiera un agujero para desaparecer en el. No le importaba si el agujero se encontraba en el piso, una pared, o en otra dimensión. Necesitaba alejarse antes de que hacer algo que realmente lamentara. Como pedirle que la follara allí mismo, ahora mismo.

Dándose la vuelta, retrocedió, sorprendida cuando la siguió y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Una mano se envolvió a su alrededor haciéndola retroceder, tirando de ella contra su pecho mientras la otra mano le daba una bofetada en la nalga izquierda. Rudamente.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso? ", Preguntó ella, mirándolo mientras trataba de dar un paso atrás. Él no la dejaría ir, fácilmente sosteniéndola contra su ancho y musculoso pecho.

"Nunca hables de ti así otra vez. No eres gorda. Eres perfecta. Exuberante y curvilínea y sexy. Y te ajustas a mí de la manera en que una mujer se supone que debe ajustarse contra un hombre." Su voz fue un gruñón estruendo mientras la miraba con fuego brillando en sus ojos. "Te pondré sobre mi rodillas y te daré algunas nalgadas si alguna vez te escucho hablar mal de ti misma así de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?" Él se inclinó hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

Renéesme se quedó con los ojos abiertos por un momento. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Seguiría dormida? O ¿Habría entrado en su propia novela romántica sin darse cuenta de ello? Finalmente, asintió con comprensión, incluso con sus rodillas débiles.

Jacob tomó una respiración profunda. A medida que exhalaba, sintió la tensión salir de él. Luego sonrió, con el ceño enojado sustituido por una coqueta sonrisa. "¿Te gustó mucho la forma en que te besé?"

"Por supuesto. ¿A quién no? Has tenido mucha práctica si uno cree en los periódicos."

_Grandioso, Renéesme, sé una perra._ Sus mejillas le quemaron mientras dejaba caer su cabeza para descansar la frente contra su pecho. Ella miró sus zapatos.

Sus zapatos de tacón bajo estaban casi tan maltratados como sus botas de vaquero.

"Lo siento." Ella sorbió mientras una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla. "Es sólo que... Oh, no importa."

"Shhh, dulce pequeña. Entiendo. No he sido un monje, aunque los periódicos tienen una forma de decir las cosas fuera de proporción. Pero a partir de ahora, serás la única mujer que bese. Bueno, excepto mi madre. Ella no lo entendería si de repente dejara de besarla después de todos estos años."

Apretó sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, pero no hizo ningún movimiento más. Ella sintió que se le frotaba la mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de marcarla. Su erección tembló contra su vientre. Bajo su mejilla su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan sexy antes. Tomando una respiración profunda, sonrió.

Olía tan condenadamente bien, a almizcle y todo a hombre. Olía como un hombre debía oler. Su ex siempre olía a colonia que no le hacía nada a ella, salvo picarle la nariz.

Poco a poco las manos trazaron su camino alrededor de su espalda. Sonriendo, metió sus pulgares en la cintura de sus vaqueros. "No, probablemente no lo entenderías", murmuró, tratando de llevar su conversación hasta el final, a pesar de todo lo que ella quería hacer era rozarlo y ronronear de contenta.

"Así que dulce Renéesme mía, dime lo que deseas." Las palabras retumbaron en su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cualquier cosa que desees. Nómbralo y será tuyo."

A ti. Te deseo para el resto de mi vida.

Ella se mordió los labios para no hablar antes de poder filtrar sus pensamientos. "Todo lo que deseaba esta mañana ha sido un trabajo para poder pagar mis cuentas."

Jacob utilizó un solo dedo para levantar su cara y que lo mirara a los ojos. "Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti. Largas horas, sin tiempo libre, pero puedo asegurarte que el paquete de compensaciones te satisfará más que cualquiera de los aspectos negativos."

"¿Y qué trabajo sería?"

"La vida con un compañero multimillonario."

Renéesme parpadeó y se retiró para fruncir el ceño al hombre ante ella. Ciertamente parecía grave. Pero ¿cómo podía estar seguro de que no sólo estaba loco?

"Si digo que sí, ¿De cuánto tiempo sería este último puesto? ¿Hasta que una pequeña, muy sexy, joven flaca te llame la atención?" Renéesme se estremeció de nuevo por el tono de amargura en su voz.

"Se trata de un contrato de por vida. Pero hay otra cosa que necesito divulgar antes de que tomes tu decisión final. Es la razón por la que sé que estamos destinados a estar juntos."

Jacob la tranquilizó un momento antes de liberarla. Tomando su mano, la llevó a un sofá de cuero largo que estaba contra una pared. En cuanto se sentó, hizo a un lado la gran mesa de café, limpiando la zona frente a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba en la parte superior de su escritorio. Un momento después siguió la camisa, revelando su impresionante musculatura de pecho y abdomen con una línea de vello negro que hacía un triángulo hasta su ombligo. El suficiente vello como para ser tan sexy sin ser tan peludo.

"¿Jacob?" Ella empezó a temblar, pero no estaba segura si era por miedo o lujuria lo que la afectaba más. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Antes de responder, Jacob se quitó las botas. Hasta sus pies eran perfectos, largos y delgados, con dedos en forma de arcos y altos.

"Me han llamado muchas cosas en mi vida. Pero hay una cosa que muy pocos saben."

"¿Qué es?" Renéesme preguntó con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Estaría gravemente enfermo? ¿O deformado? ¿O sería gay? Una docena de posibilidades corrieron a través de su mente mientras lo veía desabrochar su cinturón y aflojar la cintura de sus vaqueros.

"Soy un were. Un lobo alfa, para ser exactos."

"No te creo. No hay tal cosa, excepto en libros."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Jacob Black, el hombre de negocios, desapareció. En su lugar, un enorme lobo negro con ojos carbon usando los jeans de Jacob se puso delante de ella.

Se sentó, aturdida un momento antes de darse cuenta de que Jacob había dicho la verdad. Era de hecho un were, igual que en uno de sus libros.

"Oh mi Santo Dios. ¡Es genial!"

Se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia adelante, antes de arrodillarse a un brazo de longitud del lobo. A pesar de que sabía que era Jacob, no quería asustarlo y hacer que reaccionara mal.

"¿Me entiendes cuando estás en esa forma?", Le preguntó, más con curiosidad que con miedo.

Su fácil aceptación la sorprendió más que su capacidad de cambiar a lobo.

Él asintió después dio un paso más cerca. Luego otro y otro hasta que su barbilla descansó sobre su hombro.

Ella necesitaba cerciorarse de que era real y no uno de sus ensueños inspirados en el romance. Renéesme comenzó a acariciarlo. Su piel era suave, sedosa y cálida. Pasó las manos por su espalda, encima de sus lados, y luego extendió la mano para frotarle detrás de las orejas. Cuando dejó caer sus manos, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Jacob se acercó más. Frotó su mejilla contra el lateral de su cabeza, como un perrito pidiendo más.

Lo acarició unos minutos más antes de empujarlo. "Basta de caricias por ahora. Tengo preguntas, y no puedes responderlas hasta que cambies de nuevo." Poniéndose de pie, volvió al sofá y se sentó.

Jacob hizo un sonido de perro descontento antes de retroceder de inmediato.

Renéesme parpadeó y un muy desnudo, muy excitado hombre estuvo arrodillado en el lugar que fue lobo sólo unos segundos antes.

Tratando de no mirar al largo y sólido pene entre sus piernas, ella se humedeció los labios. Tenía preguntas, muchas preguntas, pero no podía pensar de nuevo, cambiando su atención a su miembro que se hacía aún más grande.

"¿Tienes preguntas?" Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, sin ocultar su desnudez o su erección.

Ella le tuvo envidia por eso. Daría cualquier cosa por estar cómoda con su piel. Ella nunca había caminado desnuda y por lo general se cambiaba de ropa en la oscuridad.

"¿Te duele cuando cambias de esa manera?" Renéesme susurró, con sus ojos como dardos una vez más en su ingle.

"No, el cambio no hace daño. Esto, en cambio, "dijo, envolviendo una mano alrededor de su pene "Es incómodo mientras espero por ti, mi hermosa compañera".

Las mejillas de Renéesme empezaron a arder mientras se acariciaba con la mano desde la base hasta la punta de su pene y viceversa.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ella extendió la mano y le pasó su dedo índice por la cabeza y sobre la ranura, de color rojo-púrpura, tomando el líquido de allí. Él respondió con un profundo gemido desde su garganta y un empuje de sus caderas.

Ella alejó su dedo, cambiándolo por su boca, sin poder esperar otro momento para saborear su esencia. Ella esperaba que su semilla fuera amarga y salada, recordando siempre el sabor de Quil, pero Jacob sabía oscuro y varonil, sin amargura.

"Mmm" susurró ella mientras daba un paso más. "¿Por qué no he salido de aquí gritando?" Murmuró mientras se inclinaba para probar la fuente. Ella tomó con su boca, sólo la cabeza de su pene.

"En lo profundo de tu alma sabes que esto es correcto. Puedes sentir que estamos destinados a estar juntos." Jacob le permitió sólo un momento agitar su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene antes sacarla suavemente de sus labios.

Cuando dio un paso atrás fuera de su alcance, Renéesme se inclinó hacia delante.

"No te vayas", gimió ella, que necesitaba más que la pequeña muestra que había tomado.

"Podrás tener más, después de quitarte la ropa", dijo Jacob, sonando tan frustrado como se sentía.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, ella se levantó sobre sus pies. Cruzó al escritorio, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer en la parte superior de su camisa. Al mismo tiempo, se quitó los zapatos. No se molestó en desabrochar todos los botones de su blusa, solos los suficientes para poder tirar de ella sobre su cabeza antes de arrojarla también en la pila. Su falda, bragas, sujetador se los quitó antes de pensar más allá de la necesidad de tenerlo de nuevo de vuelta en su boca.

Tan pronto como las últimas partes de sus ropas desaparecieron, se quedó inmóvil. Había visto la mirada brillante Jacob viajar desde su cabeza hasta sus pies y viceversa.

Ella dio media vuelta mientras el pánico trataba de consumirla. ¿Dónde podría esconderse? La habitación era demasiado brillante con las luces del techo, así como la luz del sol entrando en las ventanas, exponiendo cada error y cada libra extra. Él podría alejarse ahora, igual que su ex lo hizo.

Tomando una respiración profunda se volvió, preparada para el rechazo.

Cuando él se alejara, ella recogería su falda, blusa y chaqueta antes de irse. No necesitaría sujetador y bragas para irse a casa. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tratando de ocultar sus centímetros de más.

Ella parpadeó varias veces para borrar las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus ojos antes de tratar de leer su expresión. Volvió a parpadear, sorprendida por lo que vio allí. Él no se había apartado con asco. Tampoco tenía su expresión llena de fría lujuria. Todavía estaba muy hambriento. Su mirada recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo como si intentara guardar cada pulgada de ella en su memoria.

"Eres hermosa." Cerró la distancia entre ellos.

"No, no lo soy", respondió ella.

Una mano dura aterrizó en su nalga izquierda.

"¿Qué demonios -?" Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Sí, eres hermosa", le aseguró mientras su pene duro empujaba contra su bajo vientre. "Eres hermosa y eres toda mía. No quiero que tientes a nadie más a partir de ahora. Soy el único que llegará a ver este cuerpo exuberante y hermoso." Bajó su voz haciéndola aún más grave mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y tiraba de ella para acercarla los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre ellos.

Jacob exhalo una espiración mientras su piel se reunía con la suya. Cerrando los ojos se movió, deleitándose con la sensación del roce contra su compañera. Sus olores de lujuria combinados llenaban la habitación con un aroma embriagador que hacía su necesidad abrumadora. De pronto, estuvo fuera de control. Tenía que reclamarla.

Bajando la cabeza, rozó su mejilla contra la de ella antes de lamer el lugar donde se unían su cuello y su hombro. Su marca de mordida se vería tan bien allí. "Te necesito ahora. Ahora mismo."

Él parpadeó cuando Renéesme se hizo hacia atrás para mirarlo. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaban con una lujuria propia de él. "Tómame".

Él envolvió sus manos en sus nalgas y la levantó fácilmente. Caminando hacia su escritorio, la acostó luego levantó sus piernas alto y ancho. La punta de su pene rozó su entrada. Con una sola pulsación de sus caderas, estuvo en su interior, fusionando los dos cuerpos en uno solo. Se quedó sin aliento mientras empujaba más y más hasta que no pudo ir más allá.

Guió sus piernas alrededor de su espalda y se inclinó hasta que miró sus ojos. "Tan apretada. Te sientes tan condenadamente bien, nena."

Bajando la cabeza, le lamió un pezón endurecido mientras poco a poco sacaba su miembro hasta que sólo su cabeza quedó en su interior.

"Más, Jacob. Fóllame", suspiró ella cuando él bajó a su pecho, para cubrirla. Lamiendo su pezón, renunció a mantener el control. Manteniendo sus caderas constantes, empezó a follarla. En segundos su lujuria rodó en espiral fuera de control y la necesidad de la bestia demandando a su compañera se hizo cargo. Sus colmillos se habían extendido ya en preparación para ese momento.

Caliente, la humedad se apretó a su alrededor mientras ella cabalgaba su lujuria para llevarlo a su pico. Un momento después, sintió su orgasmo empezar, acariciando su vagina con ondulantes olas. Se metió profundamente dos veces más antes de bajar su boca abierta a su cuello.

"Mi hermosa, hermosa compañera. Toda mía", gruñó. Un latido más tarde sus dientes entraron en su piel, y la reclamó como su compañera.

El sabor de su sangre salió por su lengua y lo envió por lo alto. Con un aullido, se corrió, volcando su semilla profundamente en su seno que lo esperaba.

Ella sabía tan condenadamente bien que no podía dejar de bebérsela a profundidad. Ella gritó cuando se corrió una vez más.

Una vez que su orgasmo pasó y él pudo pensar de nuevo, retiró sus dientes de su piel. Después de lamer la mordida para cerrarla, la besó en esa zona.

Luego miró a su compañera y sonrió con alegría. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba completamente relajada bajo él. Levantándola fácilmente la llevó detrás de su escritorio donde se sentó. Él se movió para que ella quedara sentada frente a su regazo. La abrazó fuerte, verdaderamente contento por primera vez en su vida. Besando la parte superior de su cabeza, murmuró, "Eres mía ahora, dulce Renéesme. Mi compañera para siempre''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Owww...Renéesme y yo nos parecemos mucho...**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Renéesme escuchó su declaración, pero no pudo responder. Su cuerpo todavía estaba agitado, por lo que era imposible encontrar las palabras. Claro que había leído en los libros sobre el sexo de proporciones míticas devastadoras, pero nunca, nunca había soñado que tendría una experiencia así.

Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan duro. Y el placer-dolor cuando la había mordido en el hombro, la envió disparada al clímax por segunda vez sin ningún otro esfuerzo.

A medida que se extendía entre el fresco escritorio y el cálido cuerpo de Jacob, Renéesme se dio cuenta que la tensión que fue parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo se había ido. ¿Qué había en ese hombre que podía hacer que se relajara cuando ni siquiera un litro de su helado favorito Rocky Road podía lograrlo?

Cuando la levantó y la llevó, ella quiso discutir y decirle que era demasiado pesada. Pero estaba tan excitada, que no tenía la energía para hacer algo más excepto respirar y flotar en la nube gaseosa de color rosa de la liberación sexual que en ese momento montaba.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se encontró acunada en sus brazos detrás de su enorme escritorio. "Me mordiste", fue lo único que pudo pensar decirle.

"No, te reclamé," La corrigió él, acariciándole el pelo de la sien.

"Me mordiste", repitió, con su cerebro aún no funcionando a plena capacidad. "¿Y si me infectas? Podría morir. Y no usamos protección. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Trató de luchar, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba. Terminó moviéndose en su regazo, lo que no hizo nada por conquistar su libertad.

Lo único que hizo fue despertar su pene, que sintió endurecerse contra su nalga.

"Shh, pequeña. La marca de apareamiento no te contagiará de nada. De hecho, ya casi está completamente curada. Tuve que reclamarte. Eres mi compañera. Ahora somos uno." Jacob le acarició el brazo y la espalda, con su toque calmándola al mismo tiempo, con su hambre sexual reanimada. "Y los weres son inmunes a las enfermedades, aunque pueden quedar embarazadas."

Su suave y cálido tono alivió su pánico. De pronto, ya no quiso huir. Ya no le importaba que no tuviera trabajo y menos de cien dólares en el banco. Nada de eso importaba. Lo único que importaba era el hombre actualmente envuelto a su alrededor. Un were Lobo multimillonario que acababa de reclamarla como su compañera de vida.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó ella, acurrucándose en el calor de su pecho. Frotó la mejilla contra su piel.

"Ahora tenemos que empezar a movernos. Tenemos que hacer arreglos para que tus cosas sean trasladadas a mi finca. Puede tardar unos días, así que iremos, y podrás recoger lo que necesitas hasta entonces. Esta noche, oh mierda, me olvidé de la subasta. ¿Tienes vestido de noche?"

Renéesme se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Ese arrugado traje de allí es lo más elegante que pude conseguir, y vino de una tienda de reventa. ¿Y quién dice que me mudaré a tu propiedad?"

Tirando de ella más cerca, Jacob le dio un beso hasta que se sintió sin huesos. Una vez que terminó, abrió un cajón del escritorio y descubrió una pluma y una libreta. Se la entregó, y le dictó: "Haz una lista. Dinero. Ropa. Vestido para esta noche. Auto".

"¿Qué hay esta noche?" Preguntó ella mientras escribía la lista.

"Te mudas a mi casa porque ahora estamos vinculados. Me perteneces. Una vez que el mundo lo descubra, la gente podría querer aprovecharse. Además, no quiero que estemos demasiado lejos uno del otro. Es instintivo querer estar cerca de tu compañero." Acarició la línea de su mandíbula con su nariz. "Sé que no te quiero lejos de mi vista durante mucho tiempo, si alguna vez lo quiero".

Renéesme se estremeció por el tono de sus palabras, así como por las palabras mismas. Sus pezones se endurecieron de nuevo, y sintió el hormigueo en su vientre. Nunca había sentido tal necesidad antes con un hombre. Se volvió y lo besó, con la esperanza de satisfacer su hambre por este hombre.

Pero no funcionó.

"Fóllame otra vez", susurró ella contra su boca. La movió en torno para que quedara a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Envolviendo una mano alrededor de su pene, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. Su otra mano encontró un pezón marrón escondido en el pelo de su pecho. Retorciéndolo, sonrió cuando sus caderas se movieron, conduciendo su pene a su suave agarre.

"Más fuerte", suspiró.

Ella se apretó alrededor de su pene, preguntándose si lo lastimaría. Nunca había jugado así antes y no sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Después de varias estocadas más, Jacob tomó sus caderas. "Guíame dentro de ti", dijo, con su voz profunda y gruñona, una vez más.

Mirando sus brillantes ojos como el carbón, se movió hasta que su punta rozó nuevamente su entrada. A medida que se dejaba caer sobre su longitud, ambos suspiraron.

Una vez que lo cubrió totalmente, se sentó por un momento y se maravilló de lo bien que encajaban entre sí. Cuando el hambre creció hasta que ella no pudo quedarse quieta, Renéesme puso las manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a moverse. Sus manos en sus caderas la ayudaban a subir y bajar. Mirando sus ojos, vio el calor, la tibieza y algo más. Algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de otro hombre antes, ni siquiera en los de Quil.

Se dijo a sí misma que no podía ser amor, pero se lo preguntó de todas formas. Cerrando los ojos, se centró en donde se unían. Se sentía tan bien.

Ella saltó y abrió los ojos cuando su mano se movió entre sus cuerpos. Un solo dedo encontró su clítoris y, mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre su pene, su clítoris fue montado por su dedo.

"Córrete para mí, cariño" murmuró Jacob mientras frotaba la cara contra sus mejillas y le lamía la mandíbula.

Tan pronto como habló, un orgasmo salió de la nada para abrumarla de nuevo. "Oh, Oh, Oh", exclamó.

Lo oyó seguirla, pues un sonido provino de él. Un arco iris de luces parpadearon detrás de sus párpados antes de que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando se despertó, se encontró con que la había movido de nuevo. En ese momento estaba envuelta en una manta azul claro en el sofá. Sola.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación, observó que sus ropas habían desaparecido. Su traje estaba envuelto cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de una silla. A pesar de que lo último que quería era moverse, se obligó a levantarse y vestirse.

Ella deslizaba sus pies en sus zapatos cuando la puerta se abrió, y Jacob entró. Parecía relajado y feliz. "Oh, bueno, estás despierta. ¿Has dormido bien, cariño?"

"Supongo", dijo Renéesme, una vez más insegura de sí misma. "Siento haberme dormido sobre ti así."

"Shh, no te disculpes. Dormimos juntos en la silla hasta hace algunos minutos. Tuve que hablar con Sue y cancelar mi día de citas, pero era algo que podía ser reprogramado. Así que soy todo tuyo ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer primero, ir a tu casa para que puedas empacar o ir a comprar tu vestido para esta noche?"

Jacob le entregó su bolso, y luego tomó su mano y se abrió camino por su oficina. Al final del pasillo, pasó por una puerta sin marcar al lado del edificio directamente a la planta del estacionamiento.

"¿Para qué necesito un vestido para esta noche? Nunca me respondiste de qué se trataba."

"Te comprarás un vestido porque esta noche es la Subasta en el Teatro Cívico de Licenciatura. Oh, eso me recuerda -."Jacob sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Marcando una combinación rápida, esperó hasta que conectara.

"Hola, mamá. Necesito que me proporciones una entrada extra y una paleta de pujador para esta noche. Sí. Uh-ajá. No, llevaré a mi compañera. Sí. En mi oficina. Se llama Renéesme Cullen. Sí, supongo que estaría bien. Sí, te veré esta noche. Te quiero, mamá." Colgó y regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo. "Muy bien, ella cuidará de eso. Ahora, ¿Ya te decidiste? ¿Empacas o vamos de compras primero?"

"¿Qué tal si vamos de nuevo a tu oficina y jugamos un poco más?", Ofreció, acariciando la parte delantera de su cuerpo con una mano frente a sus pantalones vaqueros. Para alguien que nunca antes había disfrutado del sexo, se estaba volviendo en una hambrienta injustificable.

"Qué tal si vamos a tu casa por lo que necesitas por los próximos días y luego vamos a comprar tu vestido. Después veremos a qué jugamos."

Renéesme arrugó la nariz. "Me gusta más mi idea, pero si insistes."

"Lo hago. Entra en el coche." Jacob le dio un beso en la nariz antes de aplastar su trasero, apuntando hacia una limo, negra y grande. Un gran hombre calvo, musculoso y robusto vistiendo unos jeans gastados y una cazadora negra estaba junto a la puerta abierta de atrás.

"Este es Sam. Si no estoy cerca, él lo estará. Sam, esta es mi compañera, Renéesme Cullen".

Los pálidos ojos grises de Sam se abrieron en un shock evidente.

Luego parpadeó, y alisó su expresión escarpada. "Es bueno conocerla, Señorita Cullen."

Renéesme se detuvo, insegura de quién querría a este hombre a su lado. Se veía malo junto con su descomunal cuerpo, se alegró de no estar en un callejón a solas con él. "Renéesme, por favor." Sam asintió.

"Si él te dice que hagas algo, quiero que lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? Sam no es sólo mi amigo sino el chofer, y ahora tu guardaespaldas."

Renéesme asintió aunque no entendía muy bien. "¿Crees que habrá problemas?" El miedo se deslizó a través de ella. ¿En que se estaba metiendo?

"Cariño, soy multimillonario. Hay gente que quiere tomar ventaja de los ricos. Una vez que el mundo se entere de que estoy completamente dedicado a ti, alguien podría tratar de usarte para llegar a mí."

"Oh."

"No te preocupes. No dejaré que nada te pase, a ninguno de los dos". Sam le aseguró.

La media sonrisa que él le envió, a su manera cambió en su totalidad el aspecto de su rostro. Su anterior miedo se fue, y se preguntó cómo se vería si este estoico hombre se relajara lo suficiente para darle una completa sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Mientras Renéesme empacaba lo que sería necesario para sus primeros días juntos, Jacob merodeaba por su pequeña casa. Examinó las chucherías y las fotos expuestas y varias pilas de libros por toda la habitación. Sonrió mientras pasaba a través de un montón de novelas eróticas con desnudos o cuerpos cerca de estar desnudos en las portadas escondidas en una cesta en el marco de la mesa de café.

"Así que a mi compañera le gustan los libros sucios", murmuró mientras los colocaba de nuevo.

En el comedor se encontró una pila de correo, las que revisó después de mirar para asegurarse de que su compañera aún estaba ocupada y fuera de su vista. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que todas eran cuentas en espera de ser pagadas.

"Renéesme, ¿qué banco utilizas?" Él caminó a la puerta del dormitorio.

Ella estaba cerrando una maleta.

"El Credit Union. ¿Por qué?"

"Es una sorpresa", dijo él respondiendo con una sonrisa. Sacando su teléfono, rápidamente le marcó a Sue.

"Quiero que hagas tu magia y transfieras dos millones de dólares a la cuenta bancaria de Renéesme en El Credit Union."

Sue quedó sin aliento antes de preguntar, "¿Tiene un número de cuenta? Al conocer la cuenta podría transferir el dinero mucho más fácilmente".

"Espera," bajó el teléfono. "Renéesme, ¿cuál es tu número de cuenta?"

Renéesme apareció en la puerta, maleta en mano y una bolsa grande en la otra.

"¿Por qué?"

"Te estoy transfiriendo dinero a tu cuenta. ¿Cuál es tu número?"

"No, Jacob, no lo hagas."

"¿Por qué no? Necesitas tener acceso. Después de todo, ahora es nuestro dinero. Además, quiero que Sue lleve las cuentas que están sobre la mesa para que pueda hacerse cargo de ellas."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Jacob dio la vuelta y colocó el teléfono de vuelta en su oído. "Renéesme no está cooperando. Ve lo que puedes hacer sin el número. Llámame de nuevo si es necesario."

"La escuché. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?"

"Sue, es mi compañera. La he reclamado. Será mía para siempre. Llama a al bufet jurídico para que se encarga de la mierda y añade su nombre a todo." Jacob colgó antes de que Sue pudiera discutir.

Sabía que probablemente parecía una locura, pero había encontrado a su compañera. Ella necesitaba dinero, él tenía dinero, y dos millones no era mucho. Él valía más que mil veces esa cantidad, pero no quería abrumarla de una vez. Algún día iba a decirle la verdadera magnitud de su riqueza.

Se volvió y encontró a Renéesme con sus pies plantados a lo ancho y los brazos cruzados. Uh Oh, ella no parecía feliz.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Le dijo. Uno de sus pies descalzos empezaba a moverse. Se había puesto, unos desgastados vaqueros y un bonito suéter rosa-anaranjado que se veía realmente bien en ella.

Jacob no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras su temperamento se calentaba. "Lo estoy haciendo para que mi compañera tenga dinero en su cuenta. Si dos millones no es suficiente puedo llamar a Sue de nuevo." Levantó el teléfono.

"¿Dos millones? ¿Me estás dando dos millones de dólares?" El volumen de voz siguió aumentando. "¿Sólo así? De verdad estás loco, ¿no?" Su voz chirrió.

Él hizo una mueca por la nota alta. "Cariño, he estado buscándote durante toda mi vida adulta. En el camino he aprendido a hacer dinero. Siempre he tenido previsto utilizar ese dinero para que mi compañera sea muy, muy feliz. No quiero que nunca tengas que mirar otro montón de facturas y te preocupes sobre cómo las pagarás." Tomó la pila de la mesa y las deslizó en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué harás con eso? Déjalas ahí de nuevo." Ella cruzó la habitación y trató de llegar a los papeles en su chaqueta. "Esas son mis cuentas."

Jacob atrapó sus manos y se las puso a la espalda, forzando a su cuerpo a quedarse al lado del suyo. "Sí, lo sé. Sue las pagará mañana. ¿Dónde está esa lista que habíamos hecho? Tenemos que añadir llamar a tu propietario, desactivar los servicios públicos y conseguirte un teléfono celular. ¿Cuál de estos muebles deseas mantener?"

Renéesme miró alrededor, la combinación de la sala de estar y el comedor. "Dudo que alguno quepa en tu casa. Todo es de cuarta mano de todos modos. Sin embargo, quiero empacar mis libros, fotos y esas cosas. No quiero que ninguna otra persona toque mis cosas. Los muebles pueden ir a la caridad."

Jacob asintió. "Volveremos mañana o al día siguiente y empacaremos todo lo que quieras llevar contigo. Entonces podremos arreglar para que los de la mudanza trasladen el resto y se lo lleven a caridad para que puedan utilizarlo. ¿Qué tal suena esto?"

Renéesme parpadeó tratando de contener las repentinas lágrimas y dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho derrotada. "¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?"

"Tú eres mi compañera. Es mi honor y privilegio ser amable contigo." Le besó el pelo antes de apretarla con fuerza.

Levantando la cabeza, se puso de puntillas para devolverle el beso. Cuando sus labios se entreabrieron, su lengua la presionó profundamente. Saludó su lengua con la suya propia, y bailaron yendo y viniendo entre su boca y la de ella.

Su cuerpo se preparaba para el sexo, y pronto los besos no fueron suficientes. Tirando de sus manos y de su abrazo, las puso entre ellos y comenzó a desabrochar su chaqueta de cuero. Después, atacó los botones de su camisa. Necesitando ver lo que estaba haciendo, ella rompió el beso. "Te deseo. Ahora mismo."

"Entonces será mejor que te quites las ropas antes de rasgártelas", amenazó con una sonrisa sexy. "El primero en desnudarse y meterse en la cama gana."

Él se sacó la camisa y la chaqueta por los hombros mientras caminaba a su alrededor y se dirigía al dormitorio. Saltó mientras se quitaba las botas en el corto pasillo. Un momento después, los vaqueros se fueron por la puerta del dormitorio.

Renéesme se tomó un momento para darle sentido a sus palabras. Lo siguió, dejando caer su ropa a su paso también. Mientras entraba en el dormitorio, Jacob se extendió con su tamaño completo en la cama. Cubrió el colchón con las piernas extendidas, y con una mano perezosamente acarició su pene, grueso y duro.

Dejando caer el sujetador empujó hacia abajo sus bragas, Renéesme caminó los tres pasos entre la puerta y la cama. "No es justo, yo tenía más ropa."

"Entonces deja de usar ropa interior. No me importaría. Tal vez incluso te lo exija. Sin ropa interior y con un montón de faldas cortas. De esa manera siempre estarás lista para jugar", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué recibe el ganador?" Preguntó mientras se arrastraba sobre la cama y entre sus piernas.

"El ganador te consigue a ti", gruñó.

Sentado, tiró de ella hacia adelante hasta que sus senos estuvieron en su pecho, después rodó para que ahora se encontrara entre sus piernas.

"Ahora, Jacob," suspiró ella mientras inclinaba sus piernas y plantaba sus pies. La punta de su pene rozó su clítoris, enviando un temblor de necesidad a través de ella. "Fóllame ahora."

Con un sonido que fue un cruce entre un gemido de satisfacción y un aullido feliz, Jacob escaló más arriba sobre la cama. La empujó directamente, no deteniéndose hasta que quedaron pelvis con pelvis. Besándola, se movió hacia atrás y luego de nuevo regresó, con un movimiento lento y pausado.

Renéesme alcanzó sus caderas, pero se detuvo cuando sólo la cabeza permaneció en su interior.

"Más, maldita sea. Más rápido. Más fuerte." Renéesme alcanzó sus pezones y comenzó a rascarlos con las uñas de sus dedos medios. El paso de Jacob sólo fue marginal. "No quiero hacerte daño, mi dulce compañera."

"No soy frágil. Necesito más." Su demanda se volvió un gemido.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando Jacob se estrelló profundo antes de comenzar a follarla duramente, con un ritmo rápido. Luego llegó alrededor de su cadera y sacudió un solo dedo en contra del agujero de su trasero. Renéesme gritó cuando su clímax de inmediato rodó sobre ella. Un momento después, oyó gritar a Jacob mientras su pene se sacudía. Entonces tomó el pulso de su caliente semilla en su vientre mientras se desplomaba encima de ella.

A pesar de que no podía respirar debido a su gran tamaño presionándola en el colchón, a Renéesme no le importaba. Se sentía tan bien tener a un hombre llenándola. Se sentía completa de una manera que nunca antes se había sentido. Este apareamiento con Jacob se sentía tan bien.

Cuando empezó a luchar por respirar, Jacob estrechó sus brazos a su alrededor, en momento rodó por lo que ambos quedaron en la cama, aún conectados.

Renéesme respiró hondo y sonrió mientras más de la tensión que había acumulado durante años salía por sus hombros como la crepe de una cacerola.

"Shh, nena. Descansa un poco." Murmuró Jacob cuando ella se movió en sus brazos.

Cerrando los ojos, se relajó y dejó su mente ir a la deriva.

"¿Estás lista para ir de compras?" Le preguntó Jacob una hora más tarde, después que había descansado, se había limpiado y vestido. En lugar de pantalones vaqueros, le había dicho que se pusiera la única falda que le quedaba encima de la rodilla, de su armario. También había exigido que se quedara sin bragas, aunque había cedido a estar sin sujetador.

"Tal vez sería mejor si no fuéramos esta noche," ofreció ella mientras él tomaba su maleta y se dirigía a la puerta. Ella agarró el bolso de sus compras y su bolsa antes de seguir.

"Te necesito allí para protegerme de la sociedad, de todas esas locas mujeres que quieren comprar un soltero."

Renéesme comprobó para asegurarse de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas antes de ir tras él por la puerta. "Si no querías ir, entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que te habías dejado convencer de ir a la subasta?"

Jacob no le dio una respuesta hasta que sus cosas estuvieron en la cajuela y quedaron sentados dentro de la limusina. "La subasta recauda dinero para una buena causa, y mi madre es del comité organizador. No puedo escapar de ella, a pesar de que ahora te he encontrado. Así, sólo tendrás que aguantarme esta noche, y todos ganan. La organización recibe su dinero, hago mi buena obra, y tú me tienes."


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En el momento en que la limusina entró en el centro de convenciones donde la subasta tendría lugar, Renéesme se preguntó cuándo despertaría de lo que era su sueño de Cenicienta. Sin duda, acoplarse con un multimillonario que le había dado dos millones de dólares porque él había querido que nunca se preocupara por el dinero otra vez, era un sueño. O un estrés inducido por el engaño.

La tarde pasó como se imaginaba que muchas mujeres ricas pasaban su tiempo antes de un evento de sociedad. Después del almuerzo con Jacob en un verdadero restaurante con mesas donde los camareros estaban pendientes, había encontrado el vestido perfecto en la primera tienda que habían visitado. El vestido de satén, verde azulado y azul oscuro sin tirantes lucía la mayor parte de sus generosas curvas, mientras que disimulaba su rechoncho vientre y los muslos carnosos y fue el tercer vestido que se había probado. No iba a ser necesario hacerle ajustes, lo que sorprendió a Renéesme casi tanto como la noticia de que la tienda había tenido vestidos de su tamaño. Cuando había salido de los vestuarios, Jacob emitió un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta mientras la rodeaba.

"Estás exquisita", dijo mientras besaba su mejilla, aunque por el calor en sus ojos pudo ver que la deseaba mucho, mucho más.

"¿Qué más necesita?" Él se volvió hacia el empleado antes de actuar con el deseo que sabía lo había colmado.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, estaba equipada completamente para la noche con el vestido, botas de negras que eran altas, pero no tan altas que no pudiera caminar con ellas, un pequeño bolso plateado y un sedoso chal también plateado. Cuando ella trató de mirar las etiquetas de los precios, Jacob se los quitó la mano y le besó los dedos, mientras que el empleado quitaba las etiquetas de la ropa y desaparecía en la trastienda con la tarjeta de crédito de Jacob.

Una vez de vuelta en la limusina, Jacob le dijo a Sam que desapareciera. El hombre asintió y se alejó mientras Jacob la guiaba en la parte trasera del coche.

Después de cerrar las puertas, Jacob cerró el cristal delantero y se volvió hacia Renéesme. El fuego se había disparado en sus ojos. Esa sola mirada envió a sus sentidos directamente al sexo. Ella desabrochó sus vaqueros. No podría explicar lo que era, pero en las horas que lo había conocido, Jacob Black se había convertido en una adicción.

¿Sería debido a sus años de celibato? ¿O a haberlo montado? ¿O serían ésta sólo de las intensas relaciones sexuales que se consumían casi antes al comenzar? ¿Estaría de vuelta en su pequeña casa, a solas y sin trabajo, en dos semanas? ¿Un mes? ¿O le tomaría menos tiempo para que se cansara de ella?

"¿Será siempre así?", Preguntó ella mientras él empujaba sus vaqueros a sus rodillas una vez que había soltado el botón y la cremallera.

Segundos más tarde, su falda estaba alrededor de sus caderas, y él se había deslizado profundamente en su húmedo calor. Ambos se quejaron al conectarse.

"Dios, espero que sí, aunque puede ser difícil encontrar privacidad en la oficina. Tal vez te pondré una oficina contigua a la mía con un dormitorio para que podamos jugar en cualquier momento que queramos."

"Tal vez deberías empezar a trabajar desde casa," ofreció ella, mientras agarraba sus hombros. Con una descarada sonrisa, empezó a montar su pene. No estaba segura de querer que todos en su oficina supieran sobre sus asuntos.

Su labio inferior se separó, y su clítoris se frotó en el vello alrededor de su miembro. El movimiento rápidamente la volvió loca, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentir.

"Tal vez pondré a Sue a cargo de la empresa. Entonces podremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida viajando por el mundo y haciendo el amor. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Volando por encima de su pico orgásmico, Renéesme se inclinó y ahogó su grito en la piel de su hombro, donde unía con su cuello. Era el mismo lugar que había marcado en su apareamiento. A pesar de que no le perforaría la piel, le dio un chupetón para crear un hematoma en él, donde Jacob la había marcado. Mientras lo hacía, Jacob gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho. Mantuvo sus caderas quietas y luego se dirigió hasta su vagina, profundizándola. Tres estocadas más tarde, ella sintió su pulso de esperma caliente profundamente en su interior.

Le tomó unos minutos antes de que ella regresara en sí misma. Luego se recordó que estaba sentada en un estacionamiento público en medio del día, teniendo relaciones sexuales. Quitándose del regazo de Jacob, se alisó la falda mientras su amante la miraba con cara de idiota.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella cuando él comenzó a reír.

"Eres tan condenadamente guapa."

Jacob sacó unas toallitas de un compartimiento oculto. Después de limpiarse los dos, él se levantó la vaqueros. Una vez que los dos estuvieron decentes, bajó el cristal de división. Unos minutos más tarde Sam se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor, y se fueron de nuevo.

Su siguiente parada fue el spa de belleza más exclusivo de la ciudad. Jacob llevaba las dos bolsas de la tienda que la acompañaron en su interior. Una vez en el área de recepción, se giró a ella y las bolsas se las dio a Jane, la propietaria.

"Relájate y disfruta. Vuelvo a las seis." La besó en la frente y salió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra de protesta.

Con un bufido exasperado, se volvió a Jane. "Creo que estoy en tus manos."

Después de una limpieza de cutis, manicura, pedicura, y un nuevo estilo de corte de cabello, una mujer, que se presentó como Irina, llegó con una pequeña maleta.

Renéesme fue enviada a ponerse su vestido, mientras que Irina la preparaba. Después de ponerse con cuidado el vestido, Renéesme salió del salón vestuario sintiéndose como la princesa de cuento de hadas que siempre había soñado ser. Con todo el personal diciendo ooh y ahh, mientras Jane le acomodaba donde el vestido le había alborotado el pelo. Luego la cubrió con una toalla limpia alrededor de sus hombros e Irina comenzó a trabajar.

A Renéesme no se le permitió verse a sí misma hasta que el toque final de lápiz de labios le fue aplicado. Luego Jane le dio la vuelta, y Renéesme se encontró mirando a una extraña de cerca.

"¿Soy realmente yo?" Murmuró, levantando una mano para tocar su mejilla.

Su pelo estaba peinado con un estilo sexy, alborotado, con rizado que nunca sería capaz de crear por su cuenta. El maquillaje cubría sus líneas de expresión y estrés y la hacía verse años más joven.

"Ah, ah, no llores. El maquillaje se correrá," Irina la regañó cuando empezó para empacar sus cosas.

En ese momento, Jacob entró en la zona de recepción. Llevaba un esmoquin adaptado perfectamente a su aire de seguridad. Su faja azul y pajarita hacían juego con su traje. Cuando la vio, se quedó paralizado a medio paso. Sus ojos se abrieron, y su sonrisa creció hasta que ella estaba segura de que podía contar todos los dientes de su boca.

Ella se volvió lentamente a medida que se acercaba. "¿Te gusta?"

Jacob tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de poder esbozar palabra: "No, dulce pequeña, me encanta." Trató de tirar de ella para darle un beso, pero todos los estilistas gritaron "¡No!"

Renéesme se rió de su expresión de sorpresa al mirar alrededor de la habitación a su público. Ella acarició su mejilla recién afeitada. "Lo siento, amor, pero tendrás que esperar hasta después de la subasta para hacerme un lío. Estas mujeres trabajaron muy duro para que estropees esto antes de conocer a tu madre y hacer mi debut en sociedad."

Jacob dejó caer su barbilla a su pecho. Después de dar una respiración profunda, gruñó. "He creado un monstruo."

"No, hemos creado una princesa", Jane lo corrigió mientras pasaba el chal sobre los hombros de Renéesme. Luego entregó a Jacob una bolsa con las otras ropas de Renéesme.

"Que tengan un maravillosa noche."

"Gracias por todo", dijo Renéesme mientras Jacob tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la limusina.

Sam esperaba en la acera, listo para abrir la puerta. Él esbozó una media sonrisa de aprobación cuando la vio. Cuando ella sonrió su agradecimiento, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Se aclaró la garganta, miró a la distancia y se volvió una vez más, ásperamente.

Llegaron en un momento conveniente para Sam quien pudo estacionarse al final del pasillo que conducía a la entrada del centro de convenciones. Las pocas personas fuera se detuvieron y se quedaron boquiabiertas, lo primero por la vista del coche, luego por la pareja que surgió. Jacob le ofreció el brazo, y ella le sonrió mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de su musculosa extremidad.

Una vez en el salón de baile, el público mayormente joven, atractivo y femenino obligó a Renéesme a soltar el brazo de Jacob. Antes de que alguien los pudiera separar, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos juntos. Luego se dirigieron hacia la pared del fondo, donde una mujer mayor hablaba con un sirviente.

Emily Black era pequeña de estatura, pero grande en presencia y parecía a cargo de todo. Llevaba un vestido color burdeos. Con un conjunto de colores plata-blanco en su pelo, que estaba recogido en una trenza de cuatro línea que caía sobre su hombro hasta su cintura. Cuando vio a Jacob, le sonrió mientras se inclinaba y besaba su mejilla, cuidando de no ensuciarlo con su maquillaje.

"Así que dime sobre esta pareja que has encontrado. ¿Es digna de mi hermoso muchacho?" Ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

Renéesme la miró, intrigada mientras Jacob se ruborizaba. Agachó la cabeza y dijo. "Madre, por favor. Tengo treinta y cinco años, no cinco."

"Siempre serás mi bebé, no importa la edad que tengas," Emily le aseguró mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el pecho antes de volver su atención a Renéesme. "Hola, soy Emily Black, la madre de Jacob. Tú debes ser Renéesme".

"Sí, ma'am" dijo Renéesme, luchando contra el impulso de hacer una reverencia. Se sentía como si estuviera en presencia de la realeza. ¿Podría alguna vez ser capaz de conducirse a sí misma con tal gracia y aplomo?

"No estuve segura de cómo manejar los asientos, por lo que estarás sentada conmigo. Jacob y los otros solteros comerán juntos, aunque creo que deberían haber extendido a los atractivos hombres alrededor de la habitación. Pero no estoy a cargo de los asientos, así que ¿qué puedo hacer? Aquí está tu paleta de pujador. ¿Tengo entendido que estarás haciendo alguna oferta esta noche Jacob?"

Antes que Renéesme tuviera la oportunidad de procesar todo lo que Emily acaba de decir, una mujer que llevaba una funda negra hasta la mitad del muslo, aferrándose a cada centímetro tonificado y firme, se precipitó. Empujó a Renéesme de su camino y se envolvió en Jacob. "Aquí están. Simplemente quería decirte que mamá que estaba dispuesta a ir a lo más alto, este año para ganarte".

Renéesme arqueó una ceja al ver la expresión incómoda de Jacob.

La mujer hizo caso omiso tanto de Emily como de ella, centrando todas sus doradas atenciones en Jacob. "Disculpen, no creo que hayamos sido presentadas. Soy Renéesme Cullen."

"Leah Uley" dijo sin mirar en su dirección. "Te veré más tarde, cariño", le susurró a Jacob antes de tirar de su cabeza hacia abajo y besarlo en la mejilla lo más cerca de la boca ¿como se atrevió? Había dejado una impresión labial de color rojo sangre detrás mientras bailaba alejándose, en una nube de perfume dulce abrumador.

Cuando Jacob se acercó a ella, Renéesme hizo un gesto hacia su mejilla, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. "No me gusta. Dejó su huella en ti. Dijiste que te estaba comprando, ¿cuál es mi límite?"

Jacob utilizó el pañuelo que su madre le dio para borrar la mancha de los labios de color rojo, que le recordaba a Renéesme el color de sangre. "Mil dólares más alto que cualquier otra persona", dijo Jacob, doblándose para ponerle un beso en la punta de la nariz. "Tengo que ir a registrarme. Te amo, compañera mía."

Renéesme se congeló con sus palabras. Él había lo dicho con tanta facilidad, sin parpadear, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Viendo a sus ojos, no vio engaño en ellos. Vio amor.

También vio calor sexual, que una vez más, encendió su propia lujuria.

"También te amo", respondió ella, inclinándose más cerca para hablarle y que tan sólo é la escuchara. "Y no puedo esperar para estar a solas contigo de nuevo, de preferencia en una cama cerca y no en citas o eventos programados."

Jacob se atragantó y empezó a toser. "Mis pensamientos son esos exactamente, pero por ahora, el deber me llama."

"Sí, sí. Lauren se dirige hacia aquí," Emily intervino," Y que no se ve feliz."

"Bueno, no podemos contar con eso. Su rostro congelará de cualquier manera"

Jacob miró a su madre. "Sé amable con Renéesme".


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

En el momento de la puja se inició, la cabeza de Renéesme palpitó. Quería irse a casa y ni siquiera estaba segura de que le importaba si se trataba de la suya propia o la de Jacob.

También había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba destinada a ser una mujer de sociedad. No se preocupaba por los últimos diseñadores. No iba a Raleigh, Atlanta o Nueva York cada pocos meses, a las tiendas para renovar su guardarropa. También le importaba un bledo si el Botox podía detener el desarrollo de las líneas alrededor de los ojos y boca o si el cirujano plástico local podía deshacerse de las bolsas de grasa que pudiera tener. No tenía nada en común con la mujer sentada a su lado. A excepción de Emiy, quien pasaba a estar relacionada con el hombre del que rápidamente se había enamorado, no tenía nada que hablar y que había decidido que todas eran unas escaladoras sociales poco profundas, y que no le gustaban mucho.

Renéesme observó la puja, mirando con desinterés cómo cada hombre se adelantaba, y su cita prevista se ilustraba en términos sugerentes antes que la subasta se iniciara. Tenía que ir al baño, pero tenía miedo de perderse a Jacob en el escenario, por lo que cruzó las piernas y trató de pensar en cosas secas.

"Y ahora, nuestro último soltero de esta tarde de aquí, en Nueva Berna. Su compañía tiene intereses en todos los aspectos de la industria del entretenimiento, desde videojuegos al cine y la televisión pasando por la vanguardia de la tecnología del libro electrónico. Démosle la bienvenida al Sr. Jacob Black al escenario."

Los aplausos tronaron mientras Jacob cruzaba el escenario. Algunas mujeres incluso silbaron. Renéesme vio a Jacob recorrer la sala de con una sonrisa, dando a cada mujer la impresión de que sonreía sólo para ella.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, se encontró con su mirada y su sonrisa se calentó. Ella sabía que él ya no pensaba en los siguientes minutos, sino en más tarde, cuando estarían solos. Sintiéndose diabólica, sonrió mientras utilizaba dos de sus dedos para acariciarse la parte superior de sus pechos, que estaban expuestos por el vestido sin tirantes.

Jacob miró a otro lugar repentinamente. A pesar de que seguía sonriendo, lo vio apretar la mandíbula y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

Ella saltó cuando Emily la tomó de la mano y le entregó la paleta de subasta. "No juegues con él. Esto es bastante difícil ya como está," La mujer mayor murmuró. "Realmente es un hombre muy privado y odia estar frente a las multitudes."

"Pero no estoy jugando con él", respondió ella.

En el escenario, el subastador describió la cita prevista para Jacob. Una travesía en su yate, por una tarde seguida de una cena y ver la producción de una comedia romántica en el Teatro Cívico.

Renéesme se quedó atónita mientras una guerra de furiosas ofertas comenzaba. Cinco mujeres levantaron sus paletas, incluyendo Leah o como se llamara - que contrarrestaba cada vez que alguien más hacía una oferta.

Jacob se quedó mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras la subasta se llevaba a cabo, pero Renéesme aún no había levantado su paleta por primera vez. Ella sonrió cuando su expresión se oscureció aún más cuando la primera mujer se retiró con una maldición murmurada en voz alta.

Renéesme esperó a que tres de las pujadoras se retiraran antes de levantar su paleta con la marca de veinte mil dólares. Después de tres aumentos de más de cinco mil dólares, todo se redujo a Leah, la perra de sociedad y a ella.

Cansada y realmente necesitando aliviar su vejiga, Renéesme decidió terminarlo. Levantándose, esperó hasta que Leah hizo una oferta de veintisiete mil dólares. El subastador se volvió hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que a cualquier otra persona en la habitación.

"Yo oferto cien mil dólares", dijo ella, encontrándose con los ojos de Jacob antes de mirar a su oponente.

Leah trató de levantar su brazo, pero su madre tomó la paleta de su mano con un movimiento enfático de cabeza.

"A la una, a las dos, a las tres, se fue. Vendido a la hermosa dama que está con la madre de Jacob, Emily Black." El martillo golpeó, y luego la murmuración y los cuestionamientos comenzaron mientras todo el mundo se volvía para preguntar a sus vecinos si conocían la identidad de la mujer que acababa de hacer la oferta más alta de la noche.

"Bien hecho, hija mía," dijo Emily. "Golpea a esa cazafortunas peli negra bajo las rodillas, mientras que regalas una escandalosa cantidad del dinero de Jacob. Él está seguro de que estarás orgullosa. Serás una buena compañera de vida para mi hijo."

Renéesme se acercó, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios procedentes del escenario. "¿Dónde está el baño?"

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"No, gracias, soy una chica grande. Dile a Jacob que ya vuelvo."

Sin pensar en cómo se vería para los demás, Renéesme se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Una vez en el cuarto de baño, se tomó su tiempo para usar las instalaciones. Pasó tanto tiempo desde que pasó un rato con tantas otras personas. Especialmente la gente que la miraba por encima del hombro y que a escondidas juzgaba todos sus movimientos y parecía que encontraban sus faltas de un modo u otro. A pesar de que había trabajado en un banco, rara vez había trabajado directamente con clientes. Después de una tarde de belleza y una noche de comentarios maliciosos por su peso, pelo, y piel, necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

En el momento en que terminó de lavarse las manos y asegurarse de que no había estropeado su maquillaje, varias mujeres habían ido y venido.

Estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Leah entró con dos amigas.

"Miren quien es señoras, la vieja puta de los machos", se burló Leah. Las tres la rodearon, obligándola a ir a una esquina estrecha que terminaba en una ventana que daba al puente.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Renéesme se recordó que era una adulta, y Jacob le pertenecía. Esta joven no valía la pena.

"Te das cuenta de que nunca lo volverá a ver después de esta cita, ¿Verdad? Jacob no tiene a la misma mujer más de dos veces. Para él, la vida es todo acerca de su trabajo y de hacer dinero, no de mujeres."

"En el pasado tal vez, pero él me ha reclamado para siempre", dijo Renéesme, manteniendo la voz baja. Por alguna razón, ella señaló su cuello, queriéndoles mostrar la marca de Jacob, aunque estas mujeres no entendieran su significado. "Si me disculpan, mi cita me espera".

Leah frunció el ceño mientras miraba la marca. Renéesme pensó que la había oído gruñir, pero luego parpadeó y su expresión fue suave otra vez. Entonces la joven se burló. "¿Has traído una cita a la subasta de solteros?"

Renéesme negó y sintió pena por ella por ser tan densa. "No, de hecho me trajo Jacob."

Mientras las tres mujeres se quedaban sin aliento, Renéesme se abrió paso delante de ellas y se alejó. Mantuvo su cabeza alta, la espalda recta y trató de no reír en señal de triunfo. Oyó un grito animal de rabia, pero no dejó de caminar. Jacob la esperaba.

Renéesme había dado varios pasos en el pasillo cuando alguien la abordó por la espalda. Gritó cuando fue tirada al suelo. Sus manos quedaron atrapadas bajo. No podía hacer nada para defenderse mientras la persona de la parte superior comenzaba a golpearla una y otra vez.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Ella reconoció la voz de Jacob, mientras se callaba el murmullo de los conmocionados espectadores.

Un momento después, su agresor fue sacado de encima suyo, pero no antes de haber infligido un duro golpe a algunas de las costillas de Renéesme. Impresionada por el ataque, Renéesme no luchó contra la mano que le dio la vuelta con cuidado.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con Jacob de rodillas cerca suyo. Él le ayudó a sentarse y luego se sentó a su lado antes de ponerla en su regazo.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó, alisando el pelo de su cara mientras con la otra frotaba de arriba a debajo su brazo desnudo.

Hizo caso omiso a todos los que están presionando, haciendo preguntas y hablando.

Nada importaba, excepto alejarse de esa manadas de perras y conseguir estar sola con su compañero.

"Estoy bien. Gasté una cantidad obscena de dinero y conocí a tu madre.

¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?"


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"Bienvenida a nuestra casa", dijo Jacob cuando abrió la puerta principal. Quería darle una gran gira, pero ella parecía agotada. Él también lo estaba y no podía esperar para sentirla a su lado en la cama, aunque fuera sólo para dormir con ella en brazos.

Envolviendo su mano alrededor de la de ella, la condujo a través del gran vestíbulo y el oscuro pasillo hacia la cocina. "No sé tú, pero tengo hambre. Las cenas de las recaudaciones de fondos nunca me llenan. Mañana te daré un recorrido completo, y conseguiremos que traigan aquí el resto de tus cosas."

Cuando ella no respondió en el momento en que encendió la luz de la cocina, él se volvió a ver cómo estaba. Se veía muy pálida y conmocionada. "¿Pequeña? ¿Sucede algo?"

Ella parpadeó, y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas. "¿Quieres que viva aquí? ¿Contigo?"

Cuando ella comenzó a temblar de manera visible, la acercó a su pecho y pasó ambos brazos a su alrededor. Besando la parte superior de su cabeza, sonrió. "Por supuesto que quiero que vivas conmigo. Somos compañeros. ¿Dónde vivirías, excepto con tu pareja?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y hundió el rostro más profundamente en su pecho.

"¿Renéesme? Háblame, nena. Puedo ser increíblemente rico y ser un were, pero soy un hombre, y no leo mentes."

Aflojando su control, trató de dar un paso atrás. Lo siguió, manteniendo su cara hundida en su pecho. Con un suspiro, él cedió y la abrazó más de cerca.

Cuando las lágrimas calientes empaparon su camisa, comenzó a frotarle la espalda.

"Dulce Renéesme, eres mía para siempre. Si no te gusta este lugar, podemos encontrar otro. O podríamos construir uno nuevo. Puedo llamar a los arquitectos mañana."

"No, no lo hagas. No es que no me guste la casa, es sólo que -", suspiró antes de continuar: "Estoy cansada y abrumada y... y... Oh Dios, creo que vomitaré." Alejándose, Renéesme se tapó la boca con una mano mientras con la otra cubría su estómago. Corrió por la habitación al lavabo donde vomitó.

En el momento en que terminó de expulsar todo lo que había comido ese día, Jacob encontró una botella de ginger ale[1] y un paño limpio. Después de mojarlo, le limpió la cara. Luego le ofreció la bebida. "Encontraré galletas." La llevó hasta la esquina de la sala a una mesa de carnicero con varias sillas de madera a su alrededor.

Regresó unos minutos más tarde con dos vasos y una caja de galletas. Sin decir una palabra, la levantó de la silla que ocupaba. Se sentó luego de que la acomodara en su regazo.

"Ahora, ¿podrías decirme lo que te tiene tan estresada que ha hecho que vomites?"

Renéesme miró su cara y leyó únicamente preocupación y amor.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo. Él ya no olía a colonia lujosa, sino como a hombre limpio y saludable.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Renéesme sintió que más lágrimas se presionaban en ella y no estuvo segura de poder controlar las salvajes emociones que la atravesaban. "Esta mañana mi preocupación más grande era asegurarme un trabajo que pagará lo suficiente para no tener que mudarme a Santa Fe a vivir con mi hermano. Ahora estoy sentada en la que tiene que ser la casa más grande del condado con un hombre que acaba de ofrecerme tirarla y a construir una nueva. Tienes un imperio que supervisar. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No soy una muñeca para quedarme en un estante esperando hasta que decidas que tienes tiempo para tomarme y jugar conmigo."

Ella vio cómo su confusión se despejaba, y él asentía. "Por ahora creo que deberíamos tomarnos unos días para llegar a conocernos mejor, en la cama y fuera de ella. No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres, pero tampoco quiero que hagas algo sólo para complacerme. Si comienzo a ignorarte, me lo dices. Puedes incluso abofetearme como en los programas de policía militar de la televisión. Por el momento, relájate y deja de preocuparte. ¿De acuerdo?"

Renéesme asintió contra su pecho. Sonrió cuando su pene se puso rígido y presionó su cadera. La sensación de su hambre creciendo, encendió la suya propia. "No puedo creer que estés excitado otra vez. ¿Siempre has sido así?"

"Nunca. La verdad es que no soy la bestia sexual que los paparazzi me hacen parecer. En el pasado, la mayoría de mis citas por lo general terminaban con un beso en la mejilla antes de que Sam las llevara a casa. Creo que esto es todo sobre ti y nuestro lazo de acoplamiento." Se movió sobre ella y apretó su abrazo en torno a su cuerpo.

Un momento después, ella gritó cuando la tomó en brazos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La llevó a la mesa sentándola en una silla. Después regresó a la que acababan de compartir. "Estoy tratando de cuidarte. Necesitas comer sin que yo te esté molestando," dijo, tomando un cuchillo y una galleta. "Ahora come algo."

"Sí, señor, señor compañero mío. Cualquier cosa que diga," dijo con una descarada sonrisa.

"Ja, ja."

Después de la merienda, Jacob tomó su mano y la condujo de nuevo a hall de la entrada y luego por la escalera principal. En la parte superior se giró a la izquierda y enfiló por un muro largo, iluminado sólo por varias luces de noche altas colocadas a intervalos regulares.

"¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?" Renéesme le preguntó en voz baja.

"Nena, no tienes que susurrar. Estamos solos. El personal se mantiene sólo hasta las ocho de cada noche."

"¿El personal?"

"El personal Sí, pequeña. Este es un lugar muy grande. Doce habitaciones, cada una con su propio cuarto de baño privado, dos salas de estar, un comedor formal aunque yo prefiero comer en la cocina, una sala de prensa, una oficina, una sala de conferencias, cocina, un área de personal, y algunos otros cuartos que estoy seguro ni siquiera sé cuál es su función."

En el momento en que terminó la disertación, habían llegado al final de la sala y un conjunto de puertas de piso a techo dobles se extendían. "Esta es la habitación principal", dijo, girando ambos pomos y empujando las puertas hacia adentro.

Él se hizo a un lado, lo que permitió a Renéesme entrar primero. Él no trató de sonreír cuando ella se acercó y miró a su alrededor. "No hay nada aquí".

"No. El material estructural está todo terminado, pero la decoración no ha sido tocada. De hecho, un montón de habitaciones están sin terminar. Aproximadamente la mitad de las habitaciones y las habitaciones del ala de negocios están acabadas. Ah, y por supuesto la sala de prensa y la cocina."

"Por supuesto," Murmuró Renéesme mientras regresaba a la puerta. "Así que si la suite principal no está lista para ser ocupada, ¿Cuáles son tus habitaciones? Me gustaría mucho cambiarme y ponerme algo un poco más cómodo."

"¿O tal vez nada de nada?" Jacob le ofreció mientras la guiaba de regreso por el pasillo hasta una habitación cercana al centro de la casa. "Aquí es donde he estado durmiendo." Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz antes de dar un paso atrás.

Renéesme entró y se congeló. "Es hermoso", suspiró ella.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono suave de turquesa-azulado. Los muebles eran de madera clara con la forma sencilla del estilo de las misiones. Una mesita de noche estaba a ambos lados de la cama king-size. Una enorme chimenea con un televisor de pantalla plana encima de ella ocupaba la pared de la habitación. Justo frente a la chimenea, un par de sillas se encontraban a ambos lados de una mesa baja repleta de revistas y libros. Una mesa de la sala junto a varias ventanas estaba cubierta con papeles, también. El edredón de color crema hacía juego con la alfombra, que estaba cubierta con varias mantas tejidas en tonos marrón y rojo profundo que se sumaba a la sensación del suroeste de la habitación.

"Si no te gusta esta habitación, hay otras para elegir. Ahí está la habitación roja que se ve como si viniera directamente de un burdel de Nueva Orleáns, una sala de la selva de vides, estampada con animales, y una hamaca, y hay una decorada llamada chico amable, pero tiene literas. También hay una que es toda blanca y morada clara. La llamé la miserable, pero el precio fue todo lo contrario."

"Shabby chic[2]," lo corrigió Renéesme. "Esta habitación está muy bien. Está más que bien. Es perfecta." Se volvió y se arrojó a él, segura de que la atraparía. Él lo hizo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y besó cada centímetro de piel que pudo alcanzar.

"Wow, y que ni siquiera has visto el cuarto de baño o el armario aún."

"No es necesario. No soy tan alta en mantenimiento como las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado. No pasaré horas arreglándome. No tengo mucha ropa. Prefiero los pantalones vaqueros a vestidos, y es probable que tengas que inscribirme en unas clases de etiqueta antes de intentar lo de la alta sociedad de nuevo."

"No te preocupes, cariño. No soy mucho de la alta sociedad tampoco. También prefiero los pantalones vaqueros a los trajes, la cerveza al vino, y mi madre está corrigiendo siempre mis modales en la mesa." Le besó la nariz mientras buscaba la cremallera de su vestido. "Te diré un secreto. Ahora eres tan rica que la gente te perdonará que uses el tenedor equivocado. Estarán demasiado ocupados besándote el trasero para notar algún error de etiqueta. Ahora, ¿dónde está la cremallera del maldito vestido?"

Con una sonrisa, Renéesme levantó su brazo derecho y tiró abajo de la cremallera con la izquierda. "De esa manera no echarás a perder la línea del vestido", explicó mientras empujaba el vestido al suelo.

"Por qué señorita Cullen, está desnuda bajo su vestido de fiesta," Jacob bromeó cuando lanzó su chaqueta sobre uno de los sillones de cuero. Entonces, comenzó en los gemelos de oro que sostenían los puños de su camisa.

"Creo que ganarás esta vez", bromeó Renéesme de espaldas mientras daba la vuelta en la habitación.

Había encontrado el cuarto de baño, decorado con el mismo tema al sudoeste del desierto, cuando Jacob se unió a ella. Pasando sus brazos a su alrededor, le tomó los pechos.

"¿Quieres un baño antes de acostarte?", Ofreció con un sexy gruñido que provocó que sus jugos escurrieran por entre sus piernas.

"No, sólo quiero lavarme los dientes y hacer pis."

"Está bien. Usaré el baño de al lado y te encontraré en la cama." Él le besó el cuello justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. Después de lamer la marca de su acoplamiento, agarró su cepillo de dientes y desapareció por la puerta.

Para el momento en que Renéesme terminó con lo del cuarto de baño y se metió en la hermosa cama, el agotamiento del día la abrumó superando su excitación. Cerrando los ojos, sonrió mientras el aroma de Jacob en la ropa de cama la rodeaba.

Justo antes de entrar de lleno al sueño, le pareció oír una pregunta: "Pequeña, ¿qué deseas?" Sólo que no era esa monótona voz esta vez. Esta ocasión había sonado muy parecida a Jacob.

Ella suspiró antes de murmurar: "Sólo a ti".

"Cariño, ¿qué vas a querer para el desayuno?", Le preguntó Jacob mientras caminaba desde el pasillo. "¿Renéesme?"

Acercándose a la cama, la oyó murmurar algo, pero no pudo distinguir sus palabras. Sin embargo la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía le trajo una similar a sus labios. "Oh, su dulce compañera, has tenido un infierno de día, ¿no?"

Tratando de no molestarla, se arrastró a su lado, acomodándose más hasta formar una cuchara frontal contra su espalda. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, movió un brazo debajo de la almohada bajo su cabeza y con el otro la cubrió por la cintura, tirando de ella aún más cerca. Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo su esencia de miel canela, y vainilla y sonrió. Todo estaba bien en el mundo esa noche. Había encontrado a su compañera.

* * *

><p>[1] El Ginger Ale (o Refresco de Jengibre) es una bebida refrescante, sin alcohol, de origen inglés fabricada con jengibre, limón, agua y azúcar. En el siglo XIX, se popularizó en los pubs ingleses batir las bebidas con jengibre. Esto habría dado origen a lo que hoy conocemos como ginger ale.<p>

En su versión comercial se vende con agua carbonada, siendo las marcas más famosas: Canada Dry, Schweppes, Seagram's, Evervess y Vernors. Se puede tomar sola o mezclada con algún licor.

[2] Shabby chic es un estilo de decoración que consiste principalmente en mezclar elementos antiguos con modernos. Se distingue por utilizar una paleta de colores pasteles


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Renéesme despertó sintiéndose descansada y más relajada de lo que recordaba jamás. No sentía secas las lágrimas en sus mejillas ni sus músculos tensos en los hombros y la espalda como se le habían puesto en las últimas semanas, libres de la tensión y del dolor.

Tomando una respiración profunda, sintió una piel tibia, no de su brazo contra su cintura. Un momento después, el brazo se movió hasta que una gran mano cubrió su pecho.

"Buenos días, dulce compañera mía."

Renéesme se movió hacia adelante y luego rodó sobre su espalda, para poder ver al hombre en la cama, junto ella. "Me quedé dormida, ¿verdad? Oh Dios, lo siento tanto."

"Calla, pequeña. Estabas agotada. Los dos lo estábamos." Jacob se inclinó y le dio un suave beso de buenos días. "Hoy es un nuevo día. Tenemos todo el día para jugar".

Tan pronto como sus ojos empezaron a brillar, Renéesme sintió que su núcleo se fusionaba, preparándose para el sexo. "¿Estás seguro de que no ha acabado?" Ella acarició su paso hacia su musculoso pecho lleno de abdominales y sus marcas para encontrarlo ya duro. Envolviendo los dedos alrededor de él, lo acarició con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás y adelante encima de su abertura, su sonrisa creció cuando su pulgar llegó lejos mojándose con sus jugos. "Odiaría ser la razón por lo que las Empresas Black pierdan dinero este trimestre."

"Nunca me podrías dejar exhausto", gruñó él mientras se movía encima de ella y la acariciaba cerca de su marca de apareamiento.

"Se siente tan bien. Es como que hubiera una línea directa de la marca de apareamiento a mi vagina. Te necesito en mí. Ahora mismo." Ella extendió sus piernas, levantándolas y moviéndolas en torno a su cintura. Su longitud fuerte se remontó entre sus labios menores hasta que su punta llegó a su entrada.

"Me tienes", gruñó.

Sus caderas se impulsaron mientras lamía la marca de su hombro encontrándose con su cuello. Esta unión fue lenta y fácil, un lento despertar de lujuria y amor y necesidad.

Cuando él sintió que sus músculos ondulaban alrededor de su longitud, dándole un masaje, él llamó a su bestia interior, y sus colmillos emergieron.

"Córrete para mí, cariño" le ordenó. El se impulsó más profundo y más duro hasta que llegaron a la cúspide. Mientras ella gritaba por su clímax, la mordió a su vez, consumiendo profundamente su sangre de vida, saboreando el dulce gusto de ella antes de lamer la herida para cerrarla de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta para mantenerse vinculado y no aplastarla. Entonces le acarició la espalda desde el cuello hasta el trasero y la espalda.

"Me mordiste otra vez."

"No," dijo. "No te mordía. Te he marcado de nuevo. Es una señal para otros weres de que ahora tienes un compañero. Es una señal a otros humanos que tu hombre te ama a su propia perversa manera. ¿No te gusta?"

"Sí, aunque es otro de esos que no sé si es porque estoy loca o porque todo es un sueño. ¿Despertaré y estaré de vuelta en mi pequeña casa alquilada sin trabajo, con un fajo de billetes, y el sheriff llamando a la puerta?", admitió Renéesme en voz baja.

En vez de contestar con palabras, Jacob pasó la mano por su columna, luego le pellizcó duro la nalga izquierda de su trasero.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?" Renéesme se alejó y se sentó.

"Sólo quería demostrarte que no estabas soñando. Que estás completamente despierta. Eres la compañera de vida de un were multimillonario que te ama hoy más que ayer y te amaré aún más mañana. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? Tengo que ir a correr, y te despertaré cuando vuelva."

"¿Puedo ir contigo? No, no importa, nunca seré capaz de mantener tu paso." Miró sus largas piernas mientras se subía a la cama.

"Sobre todo porque estaré corriendo en cuatro patas y no en dos. Si no quieres dormir, vístete, baja y encuéntrate con la señora Cooper. Te veré en la cocina para el desayuno en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?" Se inclinó sobre la cama y le posó un beso en los labios.

Renéesme hizo una pausa antes de decir, "¿Sabe la señora Cooper sobre tu peluda mitad?"

"Sí, ella ha estado cuidando de mí desde que hice mi primer millón. Sabe todos mis secretos. También sabe cuáles puede compartir y cuáles debe olvidar. Te amo, compañera mía," dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta a la sala.

En un instante, un lobo grande y negro la miró con los ojos de Jacob. Dio un suave gruñido antes de trotar por la puerta y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Renéesme negó con la cabeza antes de acostarse, no podría volver a dormirse. Una vez que estuvo completamente despierta, estaba lista para el día. Echando hacia atrás las cubiertas, rodó de la cama y comenzó a explorar, por primera vez en su vida no era consciente de sí misma al estar desnuda.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, se dirigió escaleras abajo. Había explorado su nuevo dormitorio, encontrando ropa prolijamente guardada en un lado del armario que era casi tan grande como el dormitorio de su pequeña casa.

Jacob había llenado el otro lado, lo que demostraba tenía preferencia por los jeans sobre los trajes.

Después de entregarse a una extra larga ducha caliente, que alivió los dolores musculares que había descubierto después de empezar a moverse, se vistió con sus vaqueros favoritos. La tela vieja y suave siempre la hacía sentir más valiente. El suéter de color ciruela que llevaba con ellos le sentaba bien a su tez demasiado pálida.

Mientras se secaba el pelo, decidió que tendría que invertir parte del dinero de Jacob en ropa nueva. Un momento después, sonrió a sí misma ante el espejo. Era realmente una princesa de cuento de hadas que había caído con un apuesto príncipe. Sólo que en su caso, el príncipe tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un lobo grande y negro.

Una vez que limpió el baño, hizo la cama, y se preguntó si se metería en problemas limpiando por sí misma. Nunca había tenido un ama de casa antes y no sabía cual era el protocolo. Después de ponerse los tenis, tomó su bolso.

Se sentía tonta llevándola con ella en la casa, pero tampoco quería tener que caminar arriba y abajo por las escaleras una docena de veces, porque había dejado algo arriba.

Mientras llegaba a la parte inferior de la escalera, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta principal.

Mirando a su alrededor, casi esperó a un antiguo mayordomo de librea emergiendo de algún punto para que abriera la puerta. Cuando nadie apareció y el golpe sonó de nuevo, se encogió de hombros. Después de dejar su bolso sobre el poste de la parte inferior de la barandilla, fue a abrir ella misma.

Al abrir la puerta, no estuvo segura de quién estuvo más sorprendida, ella o Leah o como se llamara. Mirando a la joven de arriba a abajo, Renéesme tuvo la sospecha que estaba tramando algo. Pasándola, Renéesm se dio cuenta de que era otro hermoso día de Carolina del norte con el azul profundo del cielo y la temperatura confortable. Así que ¿por qué la perra de sociedad estaba envuelta firmemente hasta el tobillo – con una larga capa de piel negra?

"Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarle?", Renéesme se prometió ser agradable, al menos hasta que no pudiera por más tiempo. Después, todas las apuestas se apagarían. Sólo deseaba que Jacob apareciera pronto.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Gruñó Leah mientras empujaba a Renéesme a un lado y salía al vestíbulo.

Renéesme contó hasta diez mientras cerraba la puerta. "Vivo aquí. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"

Vio que la otra mujer se daba la vuelta para mirarla, lanzándola dagas con sus ojos. "Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Te ha mudado con él?" Sus palabras se volvieron más fuertes y agudas. Comenzó a acechar de un lado al otro del vestíbulo con sus tacones de aguja color rojo brillante, murmurando para sí misma. Maldijo a su madre por su cerebro no tan brillante y a sus amigos por incitarla a seguir adelante con esa idea loca.

Renéesme se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la puerta principal, frente a esta pérdida qué más podía hacer.

Con Jacob fuera corriendo y sin estar segura de si había alguien más a la distancia de un grito, decidió dejar que Leah se calmara antes de que le dijera que se fuera al infierno.

El problema era que Leah no se calmaba mientras despotricaba. En cambio, se volvía más y más agitada. Con cada paso del hall a la entrada, con sus pisadas haciéndose más rápidas y girando más espectacularmente. En la última vuelta, resbaló en las baldosas de mármol, chillando mientras sus pies salían volando. Su abrigo se abrió cuando aterrizó sobre el trasero, dejando al descubierto la escasa lencería de color rojo que llevaba debajo.

Sin sorprenderse, Renéesme se acercó. "¿Estás bien?"

"No, no estoy bien. Se supone que debo ser la compañera de Jacob y no alguna, clandestina, vieja vagabunda sin clase que ni siquiera puede vestirse adecuadamente. No puedo creer que te haya marcado y te hayas mudado y todo. Se suponía que era mi casa."

Renéesme estaba a punto de ofrecerle a la mujer una mano para ayudarla a levantarse cuando Leah desapareció. En su lugar había un lobo rojizo-marrón vestida con una lencería color rojo.

"Oh, mierda", juró Renéesme mientras empezaba a alejarse de Leah, cambiada a forma de perra loca.

El lobo se sacudió en el abrigo de piel, después salió de la lencería y comenzó a acechar a Renéesme en el vestíbulo.

Jacob, ¿dónde diablos estás?

Renéesme continuó retrocediendo, moviéndose alrededor del perímetro del hall de entrada en círculo, hasta que llegó al pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

El lobo seguía acosándola, aullando, gruñendo, se escuchaba como si continuara con su perorata anterior. Renéesme vio al lobo lamer sus labios y supo que era mujer muerta. Con eso, el pánico se apoderó de ella, y se volvió para correr. Había dado dos pasos cuando algo grande y peludo cayó entre sus hombros, empujándola al suelo.

"¡Jacob!" Gritó mientras caía.

Sintió como alfileres grandes pinchando su espalda mientras la bestia continuaba gruñendo y aullando justo por encima de su cabeza. Un momento después, oyó un gruñido profundo, y el peso que la sujetaba se fue. Levantándose sobre sus rodillas y luego sobre sus pies, Renéesme corrió sin mirar la lucha estaba detrás de ella.

Corre a la cocina, dulce compañera. Yo lidiaré con Leah..

Sin estar segura si realmente era la voz de Jacob, o simplemente su vívida imaginación jugando, Renéesme hizo lo que le indicaron. Se echó a correr. Irrumpiendo en la cocina, se encontró con Sam en la mesa de la cocina, así como una mujer mayor cuyo aspecto parecía personificar a una abuela.

Su pelo como sal y pimienta estaba recogido en un moño, y llevaba un delantal de cocinera con brillantes flores a lo largo de su suéter y pantalones vaqueros. "Deténganlos, ella va a matarlo", gritó mientras los sonidos de los animales en lucha llenaban el silencio de la habitación.

Ella caminó a la mitad de la habitación antes de terminar sobre sus rodillas.

Sam se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla de la habitación.

"¿Quién es, Renéesme?", le preguntó.

"Leah o algo así. La perra que me atacó en la subasta de anoche. Dice que se supone que es la compañera de Jacob. Estaba vestida de lencería y tacones de aguja con un abrigo de piel de largo. ¿No es una ironía o algo así para un were llevar un abrigo de piel?"

Ella no se dio cuenta que Sam sacaba un arma y desaparecía por el pasillo.

Siguió hablando a pesar de que no lo recordaría más tarde. No notó la taza de café que la señora Cooper puso delante de ella o que la mujer mayor levantara la parte posterior de su suéter para comprobar sus heridas. Ni siquiera escuchó el final de la lucha con varios gritos agudos seguidos de un grito largo y profundo de una garganta.

"Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle que a pesar de que nos hemos conocido hace menos de un día, lo amo más de lo que he amado a nadie. Ni siquiera importa que él sea más joven y más hermoso que yo".

"Shh, pequeña. También te amo,. Y tienes que dejar de hablar de eso." Un par de fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor mientras el perfume de almizcle de hombre en Jacob llenaba su nariz.

"¿Jacob? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Jacob se levantó, tomó asiento y la puso en su regazo. La acunó y le besó el cabello.

Renéesme pasó las manos desde su pecho desnudo y brazos a la parte superior de los pantalones grises que se había puesto.

A pesar de la tentación de preguntarle si había matado a la loca mujer, decidió que no quería saberlo. "Leah como se llame no es una señora muy agradable", murmuró mientras hundía la cara en su cuello y frotaba su mejilla contra su piel húmeda.

"No, no lo es. Se ha ido, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte porque nos moleste más."

"No la mataste, ¿verdad?" Las palabras salieron antes que ella se diera cuenta que había abierto la boca.

"No. Pensé en recordarle que yo soy el alfa, y ella no lo es. También entendió que perderá todo derecho a vivir si alguna vez se te acerca otra vez" Jacob pasó su lengua por los caminos secos de las lágrima de su mejilla mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

"Oh, está bien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu ejercicio?"

"Iba bien hasta que vi el coche de Leah estacionado frente a la casa. Corrí a la cocina tan rápido como pude, temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde. Casi esperaba algo como esto, pero creí que ella esperaría otro día o dos."

"Sí, estuvo cerca. La próxima vez, ¿Podrías advertirme que una loca, celosa examante cambia-formas tratará de matarme?"

"Leah y yo nunca fuimos amantes. La deseaba, pero no podía soportarla. Estaba esperando a mi verdadera pareja. A mi hermosa compañera que ahora subirá conmigo y lavará mi espalda. Luego me dirá otra vez que me ama y que se quedará conmigo para siempre. Después de eso, le demostraré cuanto la quiero. Entonces tal vez podamos planear el resto del día."

De pie, Jacob la tiró encima de su hombro y se dirigió hacia la escalera escondida en un rincón de la habitación contigua a la puerta de la despensa.

"Sra. Cooper, nos gustaría un desayuno completo arriba, en una hora, por favor."

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueeeeeeeno...a mi me ha gustado ¿a vosotras?**

**Por cierto, la historia original tiene el mismo titulo y pertenece a Cooper Mackenzie.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabylor**


End file.
